KHR Youtube MADNESS!
by regenengel3
Summary: What happens when our favorite (and not so favorite) mafia members stumble upon youtube videos of themselves and their friends(or enemies)? Madness, that's what! Read along with me as Tsuna and the gang react to youtube. Suggestions welcome.
1. Squalo vs the Internet: Round One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All videos, settings, and character mentioned belong to their respective owners. I'd suggest you watch the mentioned vids, though warn you that most will likely leave your sides hurting... if they weren't after you read my stories about them. Enjoy!

Chapter 1a: 'Squalo vs. the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation 1' or 'Squalo vs. the Internet: Round One!'

It started out as a normal day at the Varia mansion, but then there was a 'VOI' from Squalo's room that was louder than normal, which was loud enough for those in the town below to hear. The Varia members strong enough not to fear the Shark when he was mad rushed to see what was happening. They found him snarling at his computer screen where a youtube video played. This wasn't unusual in and of itself. Squalo, despite his harsh attitude, enjoyed watching such home videos. But this time, it was a video dedicated to the Shark himself. It was titled, 'Ode to the VOI by Superbi Squalo' and featured an ugly stick figure dancing, badly, from side to side with badly drawn long silver hair while recordings of Squalo's various inflections of 'Voi' were spliced together to make a song resembling 'Ode to Joy.' "Is this what has you so riled up? Ushishishi~! The Prince is amused~!" Bel said.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! I do not sound like that! I'll find whoever made this and cut them to ribbons!" the Shark roared.

"Hum. I think it's funny. Boss?" Levi said, turning to Xanxus. All throughout the video the man had been standing beside the computer with an unreadable look on his face.

"Amusing," the boss said, though there was something in his voice, something the others dared to call laughter. He turned and walked out. Mammon was scrolling down the comments, and wondering in the back of his mind why on earth the video was looping. He started to snicker. Intrigued, since Mammon rarely laughed in any sense of the word, the others drew near to see that many of the comments were 'OMG! I can't stop laughing! Awesome vid!' and 'So funny!'

"Ushishishi~! Looks like the public enjoys watching the Shark dance. Perhaps I'll indulge them with a performance," Bel laughed. He dodged the sword the raging Shark swung at him. Squalo, realizing he wouldn't be able to catch the laughing 'prince', then turned to the still singing monitor.

"SHUT UP!" the Shark yelled, trying to stab it, forgetting Tsuna had ordered his top of the line scientists to coat it with a special coating that was clear, yet could endure a nuclear blast. His sword bounced off harmlessly, though his arm was given a jarring blow. He growled, a faint blush staining his cheeks for having forgotten about the coating. Snarling, he stormed out of the room and headed for the training room to find something he could destroy. 'Darn kid, making everything indestructible,' Squalo seethed. Tsuna had realized, once the coating had been developed, that the Varia mansion would be the best testing grounds and so had the most valuable objects, and the ones most likely to be damaged, coated. It was proving to be a wise move and the Vongolian scientists were guarding their secret formula as if it their lives depended on it. Though, considering all the uses it had, they most likely did. Tsuna stepped out from his hiding place and stopped the video.

"I can't decide which was better, his reaction to it or the video itself," the tenth generation Vongola boss said. His male mist guardian kufufued behind him.

"For once, we agree," he said. Tsuna smiled and left, Mukuro tailing behind. They passed the training room and saw Squalo demolishing it... again. Tsuna sighed.

"Looks like we'll need to remodel that room again. Oh well, it was worth it," he said. Mukuro watched his boss walk down the hallway with something akin to confusion. He would never understand the man. Never.


	2. Squalo vs the Internet: Round Two!

Chapter 1b: 'Squalo vs. the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation 2' or 'Squalo vs. the Internet: Round Two!'

Squalo was loud by his very nature, but there were times when he was silent. When the normal cries of 'VOI' and 'XANXUS' weren't to be heard, it was assumed the Shark was out on a mission. But when he had just gotten back the night before, people got curious. This time it was Levi who went to see what was wrong with the silver haired swordsman. He exited the room looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Boss, you may want to see what Squalo is watching. It's more amusing than last time," he said. Curious, the whole Varia team followed the struggling lightning user to the Shark's room. They found him once again snarling at his computer screen where a youtube video played. This one was titled 'The VOI song' and seemed to be several clips of fights and arguments spliced together to form a song. The video looped and played all through, Bel breaking out into quiet 'Ushishishi!'s about halfway through. When it ended, Mammon snickered, Levi fought to keep from laughing out loud, Bel's ushishi grew louder, Squalo yelled(VOOOIIIIIIIII!), Lussuria chuckled, and Xanxus smiled.

"Amusing," the boss said again, though this time he stayed to watch the others. Perhaps he'd have some fun before he returned to the dark.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIII! It's not funny!" Squalo roared, before he attacked the computer again... and again forgot the coating Tsuna had ordered put on all electronics in the mansion. His sword bounced off, but he didn't seem to care. He just wanted it to stop. Levi and Bel held each other as they laughed, mutual lack of air overriding any and all reasons not to, while Xanxus laughed on the inside and Mammon chuckled. Lussuria didn't seem to care, but was his usual, amused, self. Squalo ignored them all, so determined was he to destroy the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation. It was two hours, and seventeen attempts to get Squalo to stop screaming and pounding at the computer, before they called the one man who could always get Squalo to obey. Tsuna stepped in, nearly three hours after the first attack, and punched the Shark in the jaw before calmly stopping the video. He blocked Squalo's next attack and pinned him to the floor.

"Careful, or you'll be reminded, rather painfully, of why I am feared," the man said, voice dangerously calm. Squalo swallowed heavily, remembering the last time he'd heard those words. He went still and Tsuna allowed him up. "I found the video amusing, as did many others. Next time you find something you disapprove of on youtube, hit the dislike button and move on. I'd rather not have to pay for your room... or the amount of coating it would take to make it as durable as your computer," Tsuna said as he left. Squalo growled, then found that he was as beaten up as he was after a match with Yamamoto.

"Darn Vongola, making that stupid computer indestructible," he growled, then wobbled.

"And get some sleep, Squalo. Your attacks were turned back on you," Tsuna called up the stairs. Growling, the Shark did as the Sky asked. After all, he had been beating on the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation for three hours.


	3. Takeshi and the Links of Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the creator of KHR... who isn't me, and all video credit goes to the youtube uploader.

A/N: To any returning readers: THANK YOU! I was giddy when I saw I had a review per chapter for this little blurb of recurring bored insanity. Here's a longer chapter with your favorite baseball idiot/sword freak!

Chapter 3: Takeshi and the Links of Insanity!

Once again, it was a normal day with the normal craziness at the Vongola manor. But this time, Takeshi screamed from his room. One Guardian or another screaming randomly throughout the day wasn't uncommon, but when it was their room, people generally went it investigate. Takeshi was staring at his computer screen. A video had just ended. It was titled 'Yamamoto Takeshi EPIC FAIL'. Tsuna replayed the video, ignoring Takeshi's protests. It was a scene from when they were in the future, and something Takeshi never wanted his boss to see. Tsuna was smiling proudly at the beginning, but then Takeshi ran into a wall. In spite of himself, Tsuna let out a snort of amusement. "Ouch, Takeshi, that looked like it hurt. No wonder you were so beat up when we met back up," he said, a smile on his face. Takeshi sighed.

"I didn't know there were cameras there. If I'd had my way, you wouldn't have ever known of it. But, it is kinda funny in hindsight," Takeshi said, looking back at the screen. He shook his head and went to a different video. Tsuna guided the other, cackling, guardians out of the room.

"Hayato, be nice. He fought that battle to allow us time to get to Shoichi's lab so we could return to our time. Though, it was funny. All the same, you shouldn't have tried to hurt him like that," he said to his right hand man.

"Ha?! How did you know I sent him the link?!" Hayato asked, eyes wide. Tsuna sighed.

"Who else would troll the internet looking for something that would embarrass Takeshi and then laugh at his reaction? Besides, he was the only other one to witness your little spectacle the other day when you found that ten minute video," he answered. Hayato sighed, but conceded. Mukuro grinned. Perhaps the bomb boy was on to something.

Takeshi checked his email again and found another video link emailed to him. Ignoring who it was from, he clicked it. The video started and he watched in shock. It ended and he burst out laughing. The others entered and he replayed the video. It was titled '[DWB] KHR! Abridged - Yamamoto's backstory' and was set to the tune of 'American Idiot'... only it was 'Baseball Idiot'. Hayato approved. The others watched and nodded. The video was surprisingly accurate, plus the video was simply amusing. "Ya know, Takeshi, if it weren't for the subtitles, I would have thought you said 'my life sucks' at the end there," Tsuna said. The others lost it.

"Yeah, it doesn't, but it would fit. Amusing, huh?" Takeshi said, smiling.

"Ah! Baseball Idiot! Ahahahahaha!" Hayato said, rolling on the floor. Tsuna looked at his right hand man in askance. Takeshi started reading the comments. He got to one, blinked, chuckled grimly and said,

"Here's one. 'When he says something serious everyone runs away scared'. There's a reply... 'Unless your a fangirl, then you faint * faints *' Gee, really?"

"Oh dear. I suppose you should save the serious moments for when you are facing males. I wouldn't want you having to worry about fangirls while you're doing your job," Tsuna said, imagining the chaos such a thing could bring.

"Not to mention jealous ego-maniacs," Hayato added. Mukuro Kufufued in the corner.

"Hey Mukuro, thanks for the link. I was a little worried at first, but it turned out really funny," Takeshi told the Mist. Tsuna sighed and left. His guardians could be such children at times. But, when he got to his own room, he pulled up the epic fail vid and left his own comment.

_'Yamamoto X Wall_

Still a better love story than Twilight!' He chuckled. "Even though it must have hurt, his shocked face was priceless," the boss said with a feral grin.


	4. Xanxus and Sparta seems Legit

Disclaimer: … really? Do I have to say it again? Hey, it's actually kinda fun to think up ways to say I don't own this stuff. Huh, who knew?

A/N: *Grins as wide as the Great Wall of China * OMG! You guys are great! Thanks for the reviews! This one's a bit short but... look at who it's centered around. Nuff said.

To Kaye2127: the other DWB? I hadn't thought of that. I have roughly 16 of these already written, but if you ask... I might change the order.

To CrimsonSkyTamer and Akayuki Sawada: Yes, Tsuna approves of Yamamoto X Wall. This needed to be proven?

And now... XANXUS IN SPARTA!

Chapter 4: Xanxus and Sparta... seems Legit

Xanxus was locked in his room, as per the usual, but he was doing something unusual. He was watching a youtube video someone had emailed him the link to. After the tenth second, the mansion was floored by the terror inducing sound of Xanxus' laughter. Squalo, the only one brave, or stupid, enough to go near the man when he was in a laughing mood, came immediately to see what was going on. He saw the video, and the title. The forty-four second video was called 'This is VARIA!' and seemed to feature Xanxus shooting one of Bakyuran's lackeys in the head. "Boss?" Squalo asked, unusually quiet.

"Watch," Xanxus said, then restarted the video. Squalo watched, and found that even he couldn't resist the sight of Xanxus screaming and shooting a weakling in the head.

"Boom, headshot," Squalo said, his delivery amusingly deadpan. Xanxus, being drunk at the moment, found the comment hilarious. Squalo considered taking the vodka and tequila with him as he slowly backed away, but thought better of it when he remembered how Xanxus got when people messed with his stuff. The Shark contented himself with warning the other occupants that the boss was drunk off his chair and laughing. The mansion was abandoned by its staff for three weeks. Tsuna got the report and sighed.

"At least he didn't decide to track down whoever made the video," he said... before looking it up and snickering. "Man, who finds these things?" he asked to no-one in particular, though he felt fairly sure Reborn was watching him. That sadist was always watching him.


	5. Tsuna finds his Theme Sort of

Chapter 5: Tsuna finds his Theme... sort of

Having put up with his guardians watching youtube videos, Tsuna went to the site for some lighthearted fun. He found a video that looked promising, though he wondered why he was in the thumbnail. It was called '[DWB] KHR! Abridged – Literal Days' and seemed to feature all his friends. It was in English, but Tsuna understood alright. He snorted as the video ended. He considered posting a comment about how it was frighteningly close to true, but settled for admitting it was amusing. He snickered as he thought about how no-one would think it was really him posting, even with a real picture of him and his real name. There were so many cosplayers out there who didn't know the show was based off of something real. He sent the video to his guardians and waited. Their laughter brought a happy smiled to the boss' face. "Play on, youtube, play on," the boss said, looking down the suggestion bar. He clicked on one by the same uploader called 'KHR! Fus Ro Dah' and watched Hibari beat up the Kouyko gang back when they were a gang. He snorted and sent it to Hibari, though he later wondered at the wisdom of this when the Skylark came and bit him to Fus Ro Death. However, over the years, Tsuna had developed a mischievous streak that only reared its head when his guardians were being spoil sports. He began plotting his revenge that very night. Oh, Hibari was in for some serious passive aggression, youtube style.


	6. Hibari and the Dance of Drunkeness

A/N: So... after Tsuna gets beat up for sending Hibari a video he promised revenge. I recommend you watch the youtube video featured in this chapter entitled '[MMD] What I Do After School.' I picked the funniest vid I could for our dear Skylark. Enjoy the humiliation, my faithful readers, enjoy the humiliation.

Disclaimer: You really think i could come up with these characters and vids on my own? No? I didn't think so. On with the bloo... I mean, show!

Chapter 6: Hibari and the Dance of Drunkeness

Hibari glared at the computer. On the screen was a video of him dancing while drunk. How he had gotten drunk in middle school he didn't know, but he didn't like the thought that someone had video taped the whole thing. He growled and stormed out of the room. Tsuna watched him go, then went into the room to see what had given the Could Guardian a darker than usual glower. He saw the video title. '[MMD] What I Do After School.' "Oh. That would do it. Really, Hibari, did you think you could escape me? After biting me to death over a silly video? I don't think so~. And to think people think it was Mukuro who got him drunk. Ha! Nope, all me... with some prodding from Reborn. Man it was funny watching Hibari dance in in the 'empty classroom.' Then again," the boss mused, listening to the sound of death, or at least great pain, echoing up the stairwell as some poor soul got in Hibari's way, the looks on the student body's faces when they saw Hibari could be arguably better than the dancing itself. The whole school was petrified for a good two hours. Tsuna chuckled as he watched the video. It had turned out funnier than he had thought actually. Hibari had just been served... and he had no idea who had served him. The boss chuckled darkly as he walked down the hall to his office. Oh yes, Hibari had been served.


	7. Hayato and the Juudaime Madness!

A/N: This was originally chapter two. You may note a few... mismatched chapters. With this fic, it's okay. Only a few need to be in order. Such as five and six. Also, just want to point out, all youtube videos mentioned are real and MMD vids are accepted. I really do recommend watching named vids since they were the inspiration for these pieces. Also, I decided to update early since I'll be out of town and thus incommunicado until Monday at the earliest. If you are still reading this, and a reviewer, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You guys make my face hurt with all the grinning. Hope you enjoy this latest instalment!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I did this last chapter, but it doesn't hurt to go ahead and say, 'Only the reactions and how they find the videos are mine, everything else... decidedly not.' Enjoy our favorite bomber's distress my humiliation and humor thirsty readers!

Hayato and the Juudaime Madness!

It was a peaceful day at Vongola manor. Hibari was locked in his own base, Mukuro and Chrome were out on a mission, Haru was in the kitchen, Takeshi was in the training room with Ryohei, Lambo was at school, Tsuna was in his office slaving away at paper work, and Hayato was screaming in his room. Tsuna blinked. Hayato screaming? He made his way to his Storm Guardian's room and just as he was opening the door heard himself screaming. He opened the door to see a jif of Hayato with sparkling eyes singing 'Juudaime!' while a few tiles of Tsuna and Takeshi flashed up, adding to the song. It was a struggle to keep from laughing, the young boss found, when confronted with a youtube video called 'Juudaime! Gokudera Remix' and his own, horror-stricken, Gokudera. "Maa maa, Gokudera, I think it's amusing," the boss said to his weeping right hand man.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera cried, latching onto his boss' leg. "Was I really that annoying?" he asked, looking up with puppy-dog eyes. Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Hayato, you were. I'm sorry," he said. Hayato fell to the floor with a strangled sound. Tsuna turned to the computer and saw that the video was looping. Shaking his head, he walked over and stopped it. "You know, it was something very similar to this that had Squalo attacking his computer for three hours straight. If you can beat this, you'll beat the Shark. I'll be in my office, and if I hear one explosion, feel one little tremor, I'm going to give you the same treatment I gave him. Understand?" he added, turning back to his right hand man. Hayato was up and bowing before his boss finished speaking.

"Understood, boss. Not a sound," he said. Tsuna smiled and left. The next day, Takeshi was walking past Hayato's room when he heard the man repeating the word 'juudaime' in various inflections. He eased open the door and found Hayato staring open mouthed at the screen. Or rather, the minute counter on the youtube video he was watching. It was titled, 'Gokudera's Juudaime's [episodes 1-105]'. Takeshi wasn't sure which was more surprising, that there was a show about Tsuna and Hayato or how long the video was. It was ten minutes long.

"Wow. You said 'Juudaime' a lot when you were younger," the swordsman said, leaning on the bomber's chair.

"Ah! Sword Freak! When did you get here?!" the silver haired bomber said, reacting rather spectacularly to the swordsman's presence.

"Ahhahaha! You must have really been in shock! I've been here since the fifth minute!" Takeshi answered.

"How long do I have to listen to this before it's over?" moaned Tsuna from the doorway.

"If it doesn't have that odd loop glitch, another three minutes," Hayato said, recovering slightly from the shock. Tsuna sighed and stopped the video.

"I don't think I could have lasted. Why do people make those videos? Anyway, don't let the 'episodes' thing get to you. There's a lot of them. There's even one of my 'HHIIIII!'s. Later," the boss said, walking out the door with an unshaken air of indifference. Hayato blinked, then turned to the computer.

"Tsuna's HII's," he muttered, typing it in. He found a video with the exact tile and blinked at the minute count. "Only two minutes?" he asked. Takeshi pointed at the title. "Huh? Oh, episodes 1-76. Is there another part?" he looked in the suggestion bar for Tsuna's hii's and found one that was seven minutes and forty-three seconds long.

"Hahahaha! Tsuna screamed a lot when he was younger didn't he?" Takeshi laughed. Hayato growled, but got an evil idea. He chuckled, but left the others wondering. They'd find out soon enough.


	8. Lambo and well Lambo

A/N: Does anyone want a Byakuran drabble in this series? If so, please send in a video title. I would love to make some s'mores.

Disclaimer: All this? Mine? Not a chance. Okay, maybe some of it... but the rest? Nope. Enjoy the madness, dear readers, enjoy the madness.

Chapter 7: Lambo and... well... Lambo

Tsuna groaned as he fell into bed. It had been a harrowing day trying to get Lambo to stop crying over youtube videos highlighting his multiple failures in his early years and calling them 'funny moments' or 'the best of Lambo.'(A/N: I don't really think I need to include any actual video names. This one pretty much speaks for itself.) He remembered Lambo bursting into his office crying and asking if he was a burden, Lambo bursting into his office and begging him to tell him it was a lie, Lambo blowing himself ten years into the future and his future self looking at the screen before bursting out laughing then turning to the weary boss and saying, "Sucks to be you today. Sorry for all the commotion, those videos hurt my pride. I'll be better tomorrow... and determined to never be such a total wimp again." Another groan worked its way out of the boss' throat as he heard yet another cry of despair come from his youngest guardian's room. 'At least,' thought the young man, 'he used the ten year bazooka only two more times after that first one.' The cries continued until dawn when the young Guardian finally fainted out of mental and physical exhaustion. Tsuna opened the door, ignoring the creaks from the old hinges, and stood over his young guardian at six thirty the next morning.

"Lambo?" he asked, sitting on the bed and laying a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder. Lambo groaned and rolled over, looking into his boss' eyes.

"I... want to move forward. Those videos... they hurt more than they should have. Even you laughed at me on occasion, so I shouldn't have been affected like that. Tsuna-nii, help me," he said, sitting up and hugging his best friend and boss. Tsuna smiled faintly as he hugged the boy back.

"I can help you. But first, why don't you come down to breakfast?" he said. Lambo smiled back and gave a nod.

"Say, what's for breakfast?" he asked. Tsuna grimaced.

"Hibari is in charge of cooking this morning," he answered. Lambo gave him a level look that spoke volumes. "If I could do something about it I would, but you know how he gets," Tsuna pleaded. Lambo sighed and rolled back over.

"Come get me when breakfast is over. I'll cook for myself," he said. Tsuna sighed, but relented and went down to breakfast. It wasn't as bad as the young boss had feared, but it was still a far cry from his mother's cooking. Or his own for that matter. The Reborn with Hibari's pride! Next time, _he_ was cooking his _own_ breakfast! Crackers and a cup of green tea did not a meal make, no matter what with stoic might say. Tsuna nodded. He loved it when he came up with a plan no-one would argue with and he could carry out by himself. Hibari knew never to argue with a coffee deprived Reborn, and so he would learn never to argue with a breakfast deprived Vongola Decimo, who could freeze him with one hand, burn him with the other, and make sure he didn't see Namimori for months. Oh yes, Tsuna though as he snuck back into the kitchen for a piece of toast, Hibari would learn the importance of a proper _meal_ in the morning. The maids all felt distinctly worried at the wolfish grin on their boss' face and the Mukuro worthy laughter swirling around him.


	9. Reborn and his Laser

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! Did you miss my insanity? Well never fear, I have many many more of these. Please note that your suggestions are taken into consideration. Akayuki Sawada, your mention of Hibari and Tsuna's breaking point prompted me to add to this chapter. I hope you enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Um... do I have to say it again? NOT MINE! Only the reactions are mine everything else... you know the drill.

Chapter 8: Reborn and his Laser

Reborn, his curiosity piqued by his students, found himself watching a video his former student had sent him which was titled 'Reborn fires his lazer.' He found himself grudgingly amused, though the voice could have been better. He grinned manically. "Leon, could you try transforming into a laser?" he asked. Leon watched the video, shook his head at his partner, but transformed into a laser anyway. "Perfect. Now to be a firin my lazar!" he said, mimicking the voice, but making it better. Leon would have rolled his eyes had he not been the laser about to be fired. Tsuna was the first, unfortunate, person to cross Reborn's path.

"Good morning Reborn, how are you today?" he asked, then fought to keep himself from falling over backwards as the Leon laser was brought up and into his face. Really he should have known what was coming, even if he did ask for Hibari to be targeted in his email. Crazy hitman never did as he was asked... and loved shooting the messenger. Poor little Tunafish.

"I'ma firin ma laser!" the hitman said, pulling the trigger. Tsuna provided the final noise, only better. Reborn smirked. It had turned out perfectly. Hibari was next. The hitman slunk up to the Cloud Guardian with the stealth only gained by experience. Hibari whirled around when Reborn began to chuckle. Steel gray eyes narrowed.

"Carnivore... what are you doing?" he asked, perplexed by the green... thing... being aimed at him. Reborn grinned a grin worthy of death.

"I'ma firin ma laser!" the hitman crowed before doing just that. Hibari made a wonderful final noise, but it wasn't as good as Tsuna's. "Hum. Disappointing. My no-good student gave a better reaction than you," Reborn said before leaving. Hibari vowed revenge, then thought better of it. Reborn would kick his butt no matter what he did. And the hitman would _smile_ as he did it. The mighty Skylark growled as he conceded defeat. Darn smirking sadistic hitman tutor, clipping his wings. Perhaps that annoying herbivore... no. Sawada Tsunayoshi would simply smile and say, '_I can't control Reborn, Hibari-san. You know that._' Pesky Omnivore, always being right. While Hibari was muttering and plotting revenge against the two people he would never win against, Reborn found a new target. Hayato.

"Hum? Oh, Reborn, what are you doing?" the bomber asked, not knowing the danger he was in. Reborn gave his signature creepy smile and brought up the Leon laser. Hayato jumped back, but the hitman followed his movements perfectly.

"I'ma firin ma laser!" Reborn said. Hayato's eyes widened just before the beam hit him. Again, the victim provided the perfect final noise. "Another perfect execution. Excellent," Reborn said. Hayato twitched, but froze when he noticed that Reborn was still around. Once the baby was out of sight, and earshot, Hayato bounded up and hit the intercom.

"All visitors and staff, avoid the baby hit man Reborn. He is armed with a laser and will fire it at anyone who comes near him. Should you see him, run and hide. We of the Vongola want no casualties today, but we cannot control Reborn. All we can do to protect you is advise you to avoid the baby with the green gun, or chameleon, like the plague. I don't know what happened to make him do this, and I cannot be sure when he will stop," he said. Reborn, hearing the announcement, sighed. He'd have no more fun at the Vongola mansion. Another maniacal grin.

"Time to visit the Varia," he said. Leon wished he could hide from his youtube infected partner, but knew it was futile. Reborn would never leave him behind. Not when he was the hit man's weapon of choice. Tsuna heard from the Varia the next day. Xanxus himself called and begged for Tsuna to call off his tutor. Tsuna, for his part, didn't laugh at the desperation in the other man's voice... though he was sorely tempted. Perhaps he could use this tactic again sometime. After all, a single youtube video was all it took for his tutor to terrorize the most troublesome of his _Familia_, with the exception of Mukuro. Yes, he would file this indirect means of directing his tutor away for another time.


	10. Mukuro on his Free Time

A/N: Well, I was asked, so I obliged. Here is a Mukuro segment. Don't worry, I have quite a few stored up for later.

Disclaimer: ... I JUST DID THIS! Refer to previous chapter... or just read. Whatever works for you.

Chapter 9: What Mukuro does on his Free Time

By now, youtube was a thing to fear. However, for many this day, it was a source of near unending amusement. This day found the whole mansion laughing at a video entitled, 'So Mukuro, what do you do with your freetime?' It was a good thing Mukuro wasn't there, or many people would have lost their sanity irreversibly. So soon after Reborn and his laser... it would have been a sever blow to the Vongola's pride. As it was, when Mukuro returned and flipped his hair at the many 'well done's he received, many people could not keep the chuckles from leaking out, though some went to the infirmary to have their ribs checked for their efforts. Mukuro glared, which he was almost as good at as Hibari, and demanded to know why so many people were laughing. Tsuna, knowing the illusionist would likely 'shot' the messenger, had prepared for this. The sneaky little boss and his crazy good intuiontion. At a wave of the struggling brunette's hand, the timid girl came forward and led her 'Mukuro-sama' into the training room set aside for his use and played the video on the communication screen. Tsuna, in his 'great wisdom' had ordered all communication screens placed behind almost unbreakable glass. It had proved itself a very wise decision. Mukuro would have destroyed a five hundred dollar screen had the glass not been there. Chrome sighed and silently thanked her boss. She knew as well as Tsuna that she was the only one who might possibly be able to calm Mukuro when he was like this. Dodging something that looked suspiciously like a Sky Lion, Chrome sighed again. Mukuro was really upset and likely wouldn't be anywhere near civil for a couple of hours. The girl slid out of the room and got herself a hot coco and a bowl of popcorn, Marshmallow flavored, and sat down to watch her precious Mukuro's tantrum. It was rather amusing, but only Chrome could understand it. Even watching the tape wouldn't help, though the illusions were strong enough to fool the machines. Tsuna watched and shook his head before lifting his glass of root beer to the empty room. "To the creators of YouTube as well as the contributors to the ever growing archive of videos and hilarity: thank you and keep passing me the insane blackmail." Reborn felt a shiver go down his spine at Tsuna's words. Who knew the kid would take to passive aggression and blackmail so well?


	11. The Dance of Girlishness

A/N: I hate the spacing on this site. Oh well. Here's another installment of madness, curtsey of youtube. I felt that Tsuna was being left out, so here's one with him... and others. Youtubers beware, here there be angry mobsters.

**Chapter 10:** The Older Guardians... minus Ryohei... plus Tsuna... and the Dance of Girlishness

Hibari, Hayato, Takeshi, and Mukuro were summoned to the boss' office. None of them knew what to expect. OK, maybe Mukuro had some idea, but mostly they had no clue. They entered, and were greeted by the worst thing they had ever seen. "My eyes!" screamed Hayato, falling to the ground.

"Hahaha, what is is this, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi, though his smile was obviously fake and rather menacing.

"Herbivore... explain," Hibari growled, fighting to hold down the bile rising in his throat.

"Kufufu, Vongola, how is this on the internet?" Mukuro asked. The others froze and looked closer at the wall length screen confronting them. Sure enough, it was showing a youtube video. Four near identical glares were turned to the Vongola boss.

"Hey hey now you four. You'll notice I'm the one in the middle. I have no idea why someone made such a video, or why they choose to use us instead of the girls, especially in your case Kyoya, but I thought you'd want to see it. I found it disturbing, yet vaguely amusing. The dancing is feminine, as are the voices, yet it's actually rather well done. Please, don't be too hasty," Tsuna said, trying to keep the four guardians from destroying his only wall length monitor. They took another look and noted the title. '[MMD] KHR don't don' was its name.

"I don't care. That song should never be allowed to play in this manor again. I'll blow up anything that I hear playing, or singing, it without hesitation," Hayato growled. Tsuna hastily closed the tab lest his computer be blown up.

"Agreed. I'll bite to death any who sing that accursed song," Hibari snarled. Tsuna was mildly surprised that Hibari showed any emotion other than irritation, but nodded, already preparing his Vongola wide announcement.

"Indeed. I don't think I could keep myself from cutting up whatever causes me to hear that song," Takeshi said. Now Tsuna was really worried. When Takeshi said something like that, and didn't preface his sentence with a laugh, you knew someone was going to die. Painfully.

"Kufufu~. Someone is going to have nightmares tonight," Mukuro said, indigo Mist flames engulfing his red eye. Tsuna glared.

"I know I can't stop you, but I can ask that you do it only once and then leave the poor youtube uploader alone," he said, voice flinty. The others bowed and filed out, determined to never look at another youtube video as long as they lived. You can imagine how long that lasted. Tsuna sighed and made a Vongola wide announcement. No-one was to sing or play 'don't don' within earshot of any of the guardians or within the manor grounds on pain of death. A painful death caused by the Rain, Mist, Cloud, Storm, and Sky guardians. Hearing 'cloud' and 'sky', every copy of the song within the manor was deleted or broken. That particular youtube fiasco did not lead to any casualties, though the uploader could never look at bees, puddles, weeds, or fudge the same way again. Don't ask why, it is doubtful you would come away whole, or that words could do Mukuro's work justice. He's a mastermind when it comes to traumatizing torture. There have been rumors that he compares notes with Reborn.

A/N: Oh yes, fear the collaboration of Mukuro and Reborn, two of the most happily sadistic characters in all of anime Mafia history. Actually, if you can find me an anime Mafioso more happily sadistic than those two, please let me know. I might want to check his, or her, show out. Just warn me if there's a lot of gore. I don't particularly like blood.


	12. Fran and Bel: Friends or Foes or BOTH

Chapter 11: Bel and Fran: friends or foes... or BOTH?!

Bel was walking past Fran's room when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Fran was chuckling. Bel took a peek, and saw a video playing that showed Fran holding a box weapon that seemed to be a shield... shaped like the Prince. "Is that really your box weapon, Frog?" he asked. Fran turned slowly to the clearly angry prince.

"Yes. And it's much more effective than you," he said, unable to pass up a first class chance to needle the 'fake prince'. Bel's anger became nearly visible.

"I'll turn you into a human cactus!" he yelled as he drew his knives. Fran vanished and Bel growled at the note left behind.

'A human can't become a cactus. Vongola boss will agree.'

"You did not!" Bel yelled before calling the Vongola boss.

"Bel? Why are you calling me?" Tsuna said, plainly confused by the call.

"Does Fran have your email?" Bel asked, desperation and fear faintly underlying his words.

"Y~e~s... why?" asked Tsuna, intrigued by the emotions he was hearing in Bel's voice.

"Did he send you anything recently?"

"Yeah, a link to a youtube video. Why?"

"Did you watch it?"

"And commented. Why?" What followed was the loudest recorded scream ever heard from Bel. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow and made sure the link had been shared with Hayato. It was worth the ringing ears to needle the Varia every now and then.

A/N: Come on, you've all had that question float through your head. My answer... decidedly both. How you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or a suggestion in that pretty little box that says 'review.' Those things are as addicting as Snickers.


	13. Mukuro and Chrome go Gangnam Style

**Chapter 12**: Mukuro and Chrome go Gangnam Style

'[MMD] KHR Gangnam Style'. It was the video that ruined the lives of the Vongola for three months. Chrome locked herself in her room and Mukuro thought it was such fun, he memorized the dance. All within the manor were terrorized and when Mukuro was sent on missions, he used the dance in his illusions. Every single enemy cracked under the horror of seeing figures from their minds dressed like clowns, freaky clowns, dancing to Gangnam Style. It took Tsuna threatening him with the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition and Chrome saying she would never speak to him again to get Mukuro to at least reserve the Gangnam Style Crush for those who truly deserved to be punished. The song was never played near Mukuro ever again, because all feared the return of the Dancing Mist.

A/N: All fear the Gangnam Style Crush! I know it's short, but really, what more could be written with this? I'll let your imagination fill in any blanks. Later!


	14. Varia Guyyyyy!

Chapter 13: 'Varia Guyyyyy!'

For some odd reason, laughter was issuing from Fran's room. Curious as to what could possibly make the apathetic young man laugh, the other members of the Varia entered his room to see him watching youtube. A video called 'Varia Guyyyyy!' to be precise. After the first second Squalo wanted to destroy the Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation, but the others held him back long enough for it to get to Bel's part. Once it got to that, Squalo being given the voice of a screechy mother seemed to take a back seat as the 'team' snickered at the role given to the Prince. A lazy slob who spent his days in front of the tv. Of course, the fact that the character said he wanted the 'holla back girl' dead might have helped. It fit the sadistic killer maniac quite well, as did the delivery. Squalo didn't even have enough time to be sufficiently pissed by the voice given to him to break free before Lussuria popped up singing, badly and off key, but singing. The whole Varia stood in rapt shock and amusement as 'Lussuria' sang about having a job at Burger King. When the screen went black with panting in the background, the Varia expressed their amusement in their special way. Lussuria laughed out right, Squalo screamed; still mad that he played the part of a woman, Bel gave his signature creepy laugh as he pulled out his knives; also a little peeved, Fran snickered; which was unusual, Levi fought to hold in his guffaws, Mammon wondered if he could still use the video as blackmail, and Xanxus had decided to stay in his room. Squalo would explain the disturbance if it were anything he needed to know about. Then the screen came to life again. This time it was Fran who was the center of the video. Though, watching, it was a wonder Fran had laughed at it. Then again, the others found no end of amusement at the clip of what they assumed was Fran dancing to something resembling waltz music and Bel telling him it was gay at the end. Bel gave his signature laugh, thinking about putting away his knives. Until the next clip came. It seemed that Bel was attempting to cheer up a character who's voice was put to Xanxus by singing 'peanut butter jelly time,' and failing. The voice didn't fit Xanxus at all and the song was humiliating. Suffice it to say, Bel was not a happy Prince. As for the next segment, it made Bel throw his knives at the screen... and Fran's head. It seemed that 'Fran' was trying to help 'Bel' with a relationship problem, and failing. It seemed to be a trend in the video. Plus 'Mammon' was the love interest for 'Bel.' The real Mammon was not amused. After that was a segment involving 'Squalo', 'Fran', and 'Bel' talking about 'Bel' getting a DUI. The fact that 'Bel' had gotten a DUI at all was funny, but it was the clip that came next that really got them. Hypochondriac drunk 'Fran.'

"Oh my~! That's simply hilarious!" Lussuria laughed. The others couldn't help but agree. Then came a segment where 'Bel' and 'Fran' were running a wire between two stories of a house. Normally, this wouldn't happen nor would it be that funny under normal circumstances. However, in the video, it was hilarious. Even Bel, who was not pleased at his likeness being used to represent someone running wiring, couldn't help but be amused at least a little. Those that were not included, and Fran, were laughing heartily, or not so heartily in Fran's case, by the end of the video.

"Captain, are you going to show this to boss?" asked Fran. Squalo chuckled darkly, his face clearly displeased.

"No, I'll just tell him you were watching a stupid youtube video that made fun of you as well as other members of the Varia. There is no need for him to see this. Especially with his scene in there." The others shuddered. What would Xanxus think of his 'scene' in the video? It was better not to speculate. 

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. No, nothing bad happened, I'm just lazy. I've had this written months before I even started posting these drabbles. Oh well, it's here now. Review and tell me how you liked it!


	15. Tsuna and Mukuro and Cool Whip?

Chapter 14: 'Cool Whip[KHR]'

The day after the 'Invader Mukuro' incident, it seemed Mukuro hadn't learned his lesson and watched another video with him in the thumbnail. His chilling laugh again permeated the air. It was not a pleasant experience. So, Tsuna and his remaining Guardians, including Chrome, went to put a stop to the laughter of doom coming from the male Mist's room. They were shocked by what they saw. Mukuro was watching youtube. Again. "Mukuro, are you ever going to learn? Just as a precaution, I'm going to go ahead and order you to _not_ torture or hunt down the uploader of this video," Tsuna said, giving Chrome a pointed look. She nodded, gripping her trident. Mukuro huffed and let the video play. At the end, Tsuna blinked, turned to Mukuro, and asked, "Do you really say cool whip like that?"

"No," the male Mist said as the female Msit said,

"Yes." Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at the pair.

"Mukuro, say 'cool whip' for me please," the Sky asked. Mukuro glared, but Tsuna held his ground.

"Cool whip."

"HE STRESSED THE 'H'!" Tsuna laughed, his friends echoing it. Mukuro glared harder and Tsuna bowed. "Thank you for the smile, Mukuro, but do me a small favor. Don't go clicking on videos with you in the thumbnail or your name in the title. It will save you from humiliation and our staff from mental scarring," he said, still chuckling. Mukuro huffed.

"Can I have a hair free slice of pie? With cool whip?" he asked. Tsuna grinned.

"You can have a slice of pie made by my mother with cool whip on top and a cup of hot coco on the side," he said.

"Can I have some," Takeshi asked.

"Mama makes the best pies," Lambo said.

"Mukuro-sama, may I have some as well?" asked Chrome.

"PIE!" roared Ryohei as he ran out of the room, presumably to the kitchen to obtain a slice of said dessert... or to a local bakery. It was hard to tell with the ever zealous boxer.

"Appeased?" asked Tsuna. Mukuro nodded.

"Your mother really does make the best pies." And so it was that Mukuro never watched anything else with his name or his face on youtube, and there was much rejoicing.


	16. The Punk Hitman

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Shame.

Chapter 15: The Punk Hitman

Kyoko, having heard about the youtube craze going around the mansion, decided to surf it too. Then she found a video called '[MMD] Newcomer - Adult Reborn' and instantly began to chuckle. She went to Tsuna and said, "I found something funny! I think the Guardians would like it, but Reborn may not agree." Curiosity piked, Tsuna gathered the Guardians that were at the base and brought them to Kyoko's room. Smirking in a devious manner unlike her, Kyoko hit play on the video. As the video played, the gathered men began to chuckle. It was a video of Adult Reborn dancing to Daft Punk. Gokudera snorted.

"So _that's_ what Reborn does in the raining room when there's no-one around for him to shoot. I was wondering why there was a Daft Punk CD in the training room control room." Tsuna gave him a slightly disbelieving look.

"Reborn, _the greatest hitman_ Reborn, _left his personal_ CD in a _public_ room?" he said.

"Funny, no?" asked Kyoko. Tsuna grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes. Good job and... try not to laugh the next time you hear that song. _All_ of you," he said, turning a stern eye to all in the room. Those gathered swore on their lives. They would likely lose them if they did laugh. Especially if Reborn were in earshot. And he knew about them seeing the video. He always knows.

A/N: Of course Reborn always knows! Anyway, I know it's short, but the next one... hehehehe! The Varia gets TORTURED! Or, at least Lussuria does. Look forward to it!


	17. Fran kills Lussuria

Chapter 16: 'Fran kills Lussuria'

The Varia did not often watch youtube, but in light of the recent youtube activity in Vongola HQ... it wasn't too shocking. This time, it was Lussuria who found the video. His wails could be heard throughout the manor. Knowing the Maui Thai fighter's personality, the rest of the Varia guardians trooped into his room. Wordlessly, he hit the replay button. It showed Fran, with the same voice as the 'Varia Guyyyy!' video ranting. However, Lussuria represented the mother. At first, the Varia silently thought it fit. Then came the moment when 'Fran' killed 'Lussuria.' "Ushishishi~ the Prince approves~," Bel laughed, contemplating patting the green haired boy one the head.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Lussuria, you'd better watch your back!" Squalo laughed/yelled, agreeing with Bel in his own, loud, way.

"Muo~! It's not funny Squ-chan!" Lussuria whined, squiggling a little in his chair.

"You're right," Levi began, poorly hiding his amusement as Lussuria's eyes lit up. "It's hilarious." The rest chuckled at the purely defeated look on the feminine man's face.

"I think it's just a stupid video some goof-ball made to make goof-ball's like you lot laugh," Fran said evenly, yet in such a way that it was hilarious and set the rest of the group off yet again.

"I agree with my replacement. I see no reason for your reactions," Mammon said, cloaking the camcorder in his hand with an impenetrable illusion. Okay, so maybe Mukuro, Chrome, and possibly Fran could have seen through it, but they wouldn't say anything. Blackmail was what the Mist did third best. Torture and interrogation were the first and second things the Mist did best. Lussuria sniffled.

"You meanies! You don't care about me! You wouldn't care if I were dead!" he cried before fleeing the room, presumably headed toward his training room. Or the Vongola Mansion to spar with Ryohei. Or complain to Tsuna. Really there were only three choices. Unless he decided to try cooking again... oh crud! The Varia, minus Mammon and Xanxus; who hadn't even bothered to see what the ruckus was _this_ time, rushed to defend their precious kitchen from the horror that was Lussuria. Lussuria, contrary to popular belief, couldn't cook to save a life and often ended up doing one of two things, and on a few sad occasions both of said things: blow up the kitchen or mentally, physically, and emotionally scar pretty much everyone in the mansion at the time of his attempt. Mammon simply floated in the Sun Guardian of the Varia's room and chuckling madly to himself. How much would Vongola pay to keep _this_ off the internet? He could see it now. 'Varia, the feared assassination squad: overgrown children with mother complexes? Laughter sweeps the world as video evidence is found on the web, of all places, that the Varia is little more that a group of dysfunctional children.' Oh yes, Vongola would _pay_ to keep that from happening. Ah, blackmail, the best way to make money. It was simple, yet dangerous, and never expired... most of the time. The title of the video that started all this? Why, it should be obvious. It was titled, 'Fran Kills Lussuria.'

A/N: well? Good, bad, okay, OMG THIS IS AWESOME PLEASE MAKE MORE? Oh, and I have about six chapters planned out after this. If you have any ideas after the '21' chapter (meaning the one that _says_ 21) I will put them down in the order they came and likely link them together, like I will with 18-20. Until next time, may your muse frolic!

regenengel3


	18. The 'Invader Mukuro' Incident

A/N: So... this is the incident referred to in 'Cool Whip.' It was meant to be right before it... but I shifted things, forgetting that this had a link in another drabble. So here it is

**Chapter 17: **The 'Invader Mukuro' Incident

Mukuro's chilling laugh permeated the air. It was not a pleasant experience. So, Tsuna and his remaining Guardians, including Chrome, went to put a stop to the laughter of doom coming from the male Mist's room. They were shocked by what they saw. Mukuro was watching youtube. But not just any youtube. A youtube video with his name in the video. Tsuna walked over and restarted the video, despite Mukuro's aura of death. It started with GIR from Invader Zim (don't ask how they knew what show it was from, trust me you'd rather not know) singing the doom song. Only, his voice was put over top of some video clips of Ken. Tsuna found it strangely fitting. Then came Mukuro in the role of Zim. He could barely hold back his laughter. Again, it was fitting. Then the mechanics came into view as the Leaders and... was Giannini somebody's mom? Wait, was he Lambo's mom? Chrome had question marks pop up over everyone's heads. "The heck?" asked Tsuna, his friends agreeing.

"It gets better," Mukuro said, his aura still promising death, with a smile. Then came a segment where Hibari was given the role of Dib's sister. Aside from the fact that he was playing a girl, the part was quite fitting. Hayato snorted.

"'That herbivore drank the last cup of tea. I will bite him to death,'" the Storm said in his best impersonation of Hibari. The others chuckled, glad that Hibari wasn't in the base and so not there to hear the comment. Then there was the first meeting of Zim and GIR followed by Goukdera playing the role of Dib and begging people to 'come on' followed by him ranting about hearing the aliens while up on the roof. Gokudera went bright red while Tsuna and the others laughed. It was so fitting it was scary. If only the editor had used clips from when Gokudera was hit by the malfunctioning ten-year-bazooka, then it would have been perfect. And the addition of Shamal playing the dad who was making toast in an over the top fashion made even Gokudera snort. Of course, the fact that he got blown over might have had something to do with his laughter. Then a scene where Ken GIR spills about a surprise party and the fact that he's baking the cake. The Guardians didn't know if they should laugh or cower in fear of Ken baking. Luckily, it changed scenes before any more horror befell them. Of course, then it was the dramatic introduction of Chrome... as mini moose. However, it was Invader Mukuro's line that really had the Vongola's strongest nearly busting a gut holding in their laughter.

"Oh man, this guy's a genius!" Tsuna huffed.

"EXTREMELY FUNNY VIDEO!" Ryohei roared.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Turf Top/ Mini Moose," Hayato and Takeshi said.

"No more puns now, I mean it!" Tsuna gasped.

"Anyone want a peanut?" asked Chrome quietly. The boys would have had a gasp reaction had the scene not changed. "Ken... bacon doesn't belong in soap. I thought we talked about this," Chrome said softly.

"Wow... Chrome made a joke. This video is awesome," Tsuna said wonderingly. The others nodded. Then the video added Hibari's two cents.

"_That was horrible."_ Tsuna glared at the screen, about to retort, when the scene changed again. Shoichi was yelling at... was it Lambo or Mukuro? It was hard to tell, but whichever it was, he was asking if he could get any shorter. Then came Gokudera Dib explaining the difference between Invader Mukuro and the rest, or rather, Ryohei, Takeshi, and Basil who all had comedic sweat-drops on their heads. Again, it was Gokudera ranting about aliens. Then Takeshi got a bit. He asked what was wrong with Gokudera because all he talked about was supernatural stuff. The real life counterparts turned to Takeshi.

"You are so lucky. You got an even better role than me. I just look confused and shocked at the wierdo," Tsuna said. Gokudera left to sulk in the corner. Then of course came Mukuro's line that made the others nearly lose their cool as the last straw. But Gokudera Dib really put them over the moon. The next scene... everyone agreed to never mention again. By now, all the Guardians were highly amused, their favorite being Gokudera Dib, but then came Invader Mukuro ranting about his veins. It was getting hard to hear the video and Mukuro was seething. Then Xanxus came as the... gangster god of defeat? Was that what he said? Again, question marks due to Chrome floated over the heads of the guardians before Invader Mukuro's lines made them return to chortling in amusement. Then came the introduction of Daz(?), played by Dino. Hibari played his part perfectly, even if he was playing a girl named... Gaz? The next scene had Mukuro talking without moving his mouth. It was odd, but the lines were really funny. It was still hard to hear the video over the laughter. Then came the perfectly cast duo of Gokudera and Hibari before Shoichi made a reappearance. He was bickering with Spanner about whether smoke machines or lasers were better for making an entrance. Again, it was fitting. Then Ken GIR came. It wasn't as funny, but Mukuro made up for it. Then Reborn came on as an FBI agent named Greg... being called by Gokudera Dib about Zim. He went on to mention the other strange things Dib had called in. It made the Guardians howl and Gokudera sulk harder. "Oh come on Gokudera, it's only funny because you do freak out over UMAs and what not. It's funny because it's true, and we love you for that," Tsuna said, trying to pull his friend out of his depression. For the rest of the video, they just watched and chuckled until it ended.

"That was funny, ne?" said Takeshi. The others could only agree. Tsuna turned to Gokudera and Mukuro.

"I order you to _not_ torture or hunt down the uploader of this video. I found it highly amusing and the uploader should not be punished for his creativity," he said. Gokudera bowed, but Tsuna turned to Chrome and added, "Make sure he follows this order, would you?" She nodded, and turned a baleful look on Mukruo. He sighed and agreed to not torture the uploader. Tsuna later added the video to his favorites. It would be useful for a good laugh later on.

A/N: This may be the longest chapter for this story so far. Yay me! Anyway, let me know what you thought!

To Anisthasia: I'm so glad I can make you smile! Hearing, or reading rather, that I can make your day just a little brighter makes me a very happy camper. It means that my work has done it's job and lifted someone up. So tell me, has this latest chapter lived up to its predecessors?

To death angel Alice: Find me a video and I will gladly make our favorite mafiosos react in a the most amusing way... though it will likely be violent, sadistic, and heavily edited because I want to keep this K rated, plus I detest foul language, which these characters aren't. As I said, give me a vid and I will roll with it. Otherwise... actually... I might do that as a special chapter, or an omake.

To tsunasoraceillover: Thank you so much! I love getting praise, but don't be afraid to make suggestions to make my stories better. Again, thank you for your glowing words, they make this writer very happy. :D

To Akayuki Sawada: Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review!

To KaminikiaSaffire: Thanks for the recommendation! Look for them later on in the fic!


	19. Dancing Hibari again

DISCLAMER!: Okay, so, I don't own any of this! NONE! Except, perhaps, some of the reaction. But other than that? Nope.

Warning: OOCness. That is all. Hibari is hard to write.

Chapter 18: Dancing Hibari... again

Hibari was walking down the hall when he heard an exasperated exclamation from the Omnivore's room. "I almost want to ban this song." Curious, Hibari poked his head in just in time to see himself _dancing_ side by side with... Adult Reborn?

"Don't," the currently-kid-sized greatest-hit-man-there-is deadpanned. Tsuna glared at his one time tutor.

"Grrr. Now I really want to," the brunette growled. Hibari could practically feel the irritation rolling off the slender man. He felt his 'carnivore senses' tingle. This was why Sawada Tsunayoshi was an omnivore. The man had fangs.

"Don't." Of course, Reborn was a true carnivore and could shred the Omnivore if he wanted.

"I hate you." Then again, Hibari mused as Reborn smirked, the Omnivore's fangs were just as sharp and deadly when he cared to use them.

"I know you do, Dame-Tsuna." Hibari winced. Those were possibly the worst words the assassin could have said. He quickly vacated the door frame as the child sized body was flung through.

"And you should also know _never_ to call me that when I'm seriously _irritated_, Reborn. However, I'm feeling gracious today. Leave now and I won't send you off with a hidden limp," the Omnivore hissed.

"You've barred your fangs, Omnivore. Why?" Hibari asked, wondering idily if the man would show him the full video. Tsuna looked at his cloud Guardian, then smirked.

"You may not want to know. Ask nicely, and promise not to break anything, and I'll show you," he said. Hibari growled, but gave his promise. After the video was done, Hibari snorted. Yes, _Hibari __snorted_.

"Amusing." Then his face went deadly and he stalked after Reborn. Tsuna later found out that Hibari had told the hit-man, in no uncertain terms, that should the assassin _ever_ suggest the video be acted out he _would_ be bitten to death.

"I _really_ want to ban that song now. It's going to be the death of me," Tsuna groaned. It should be noted, Tsuna didn't ban the song after this incident. Well, not immediately like with 'Don't Don.' Still, he was tempted.

A/N: Cyber ginger snap with cyber eggnog to those who can guess the vid name! And just so you know, that combo is YUM! Yes, I am slightly insane. I blame the cold. And the eggnog. And my gingerbread airfreshener that drove me crazy for gingersnaps. Anyway, REVIEW! Onigia? Bitter? Por favor? Pretty please? Okay I'm done now.


	20. Oopa Reborn

A/N: To silvermoon170, thank you for the hint. I had this planned long before your comment, hence why it's here instead of later, but I originally had the title of the previous video referenced. Thanks to you, that issue has been fixed. I hope you enjoy this segment. **Chapter 19:** Oopa Reborn

Tsuna was checking his email, when he came across one from Reborn. He groaned. What horrors would his tutor have for him _this_ time? Sighing, he opened it, knowing the hit-man would just pop out of no-where to hit him in the head should he refuse. Honestly, how did the man do it? It was ridiculous! Shaking his head slightly, Tsuna read the message. It was rather short. All it said was, 'click the link.' Sighing heavily, Tsuna did as he was told. That was when he saw it. '[MMD] Oppa Reborn Style.' The song that had ruined so many people's minds with _Reborn_ dancing to it. Again. The maid outside the door heard her boss exclaim, "_Darn it REBORN!_ I _knew_ I should have banned this song!" She scurried away before Reborn could appear. Which he did. Revealing his presence with a smug,

"That's why I did it." Tsuna growled and banged his head on his desk.

"I really hate you." Reborn smirked at his student's muffled declaration.

"My work here is done... for now," the hit-man said, making sure to put as much of his smirk into his words as he possibly could before vanishing. Instantly and silently, leaving Tsuna roaring to an empty room.

"CURSE YOU REBORN! GET BACK HERE!" The hit-man chuckled to himself. His student was so much fun to torture, it should be illegal. He paused slightly. Oh right. He grinned and resumed his walk. It was illegal... mostly. And if he avoided his raging student for a few weeks, no-one could blame him. An angry mafia Don is not something you want to see... first hand. Especially if said Don is mad with _you_. Or Vongola Decimo. All one had to do to be convinced that the man should never be angered was to see him before he had his breakfast. Hibari still refuses to leave his compound before ten o'clock. Yes, Reborn was justified in leaving his student alone for a few weeks.

A/N: you knew I'd bring it back. I'm sure you knew. And of course, Reborn is the one who drives Tsuna to madness. Also, to those who are curious, the previous video was entitled, 'Oopa Hitman Style.' Just look for the MMD vid that has a black background and both the Skylark and the Hitman. Leave a review please!


	21. The Vongola Save the World

Disclaimer: Still not mine~!

**Chapter 20:** The Vongola Save the World

Takeshi, hoping to appease his still twitching-at-odd-moments-even-after-a-week boss, sent him a link to a video he thought was pretty good. Tsuna felt his lips twitch upward when he saw his Rain's message. 'Yo! I saw this and I thought 'hey this is awesome' so I thought I'd share.

P.S: Stop scowling, it doesn't suit you. Plus Kyoko is getting worried.' Taking a deep breath, Tsuna watched the video. When it was done, he took another deep breath before saying,

"... Okay then." Yamamoto, hidden in the security room, did a mini victory dance.

"Epic," Hayato said, causing Tsuna to jump.

"How long have you been there?" he asked. Hayato shrugged.

"Just for the last few minutes. What's it called again?" he answered, deflecting most of the question. Tsuna smirked and turned to the screen.

"'Save the world, all caps, with two solid black x's, one at the beginning and one at the end," he answered. Hayato nodded and jotted it down. It was now one of his favorites. It had made the Tenth smile. "I am so glad I haven't banned youtube," Tsuna added, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't," came Reborn's voice. Tsuna's countenance went dark.

"Curse you Reborn," he said in a dark deadpan. Hayato had a 'sweatdrop' moment. The so-call greatest hit-man alive, and he _had_ to do _that_? He shook his head. For such a terrifyingly cunning guy, he was pretty stupid. He hadn't left Tsuna alone long enough, and he would likely pay the price. Soon. Reborn vanished with his trademark chuckle lingering in the air and Hayato soon followed silently. Tsuna had been on edge for the past month or so; the killing intent the boss was leaking would have been enough to impress Hibari. Yes, Hayato decided as he (DID NOT!) fled from his boss' office, it was best if he warned the rest of the head quarters... nah... the whole mafia world! Perhaps a quite dinner with Kyoko and a week where the Guardians went with Reborn for training on Death Mountain? It would do several things at once. It would: feed the angry lion, give Tsuna time alone with his fiance, keep Reborn away, keep the Guardians busy, and, hopefully, keep the mansion intact for a while, allowing the paperwork to diminish. Though, thinking through it like that... why not make it a month? He'd have to talk to the others about it. There were somethings you just don't do. Then again... if it were for Tsuna... Hayato nodded. He would talk to the others about it. Tsuna needed much more than a simple video to get out of his violent mood.

A/N: Reborn should watch out... but you know how I like to work, right? Who thinks I'll torture Reborn next chapter? Ten points to whoever guesses right! And if you're wondering why I didn't make it a really funny one... I wanted to give them a chance to see something that _didn't_ embarrass _or_ mentally scar them. Plus I liked the vid. Let me know what you thought!


	22. Dancing Mafia Rangers!

Disclaimer: Hum... this is the (technically) 22nd chapter. I've been saying this isn't mine, or at least, not all of it is. Why should this chapter be any different?

Warning: Insanity and Sadistic!Angry!Tsuna. Read at your own risk.

**Chapter 21:** Dancing Mafia Rangers!

No-one was quite sure what happened that day. It was the day after Thanksgiving, and every staff member of Vongola Mansion was given the day off and nearly run off the grounds while every Guardian was required to be there. As was Dino Chiavarone. No-one was quite sure _how_ the video was found, or how Reborn got in, but one thing was for sure. The video, 'MMD PuruTadi Pai Rangers [Katekyo Hitman Reborn!]', was never memtioned again and the song was never played near the Vongola on pain of death in the many variations of the Guardian's wrath. _Every_ Guardian's wrath. That is what the people of the Vongola and their alliance know. This, is the story of November 29, 2013. Tsuna had called all his Guardians, especially the Cloud and both Mist, as well as his close friend Dino, to the room where they had witnessed the 'Don't Don' fiasco. Trepidation was pallable. Then the video rolled. Those not featured stepped back and watched the faces of the victims. Dino went pale, then shadowed his eyes with his bangs; Hibari narrowed his eyes and fingered his tonfa, Mukuro 'kufufufu~'ed while a dark aura swirled around him, Chrome watched expressionlessly, though her fingers twitched every now and then; and Tsuna was already emotionless. Those watching feared a bloodbath. A _big_ one. When the video was done, Dino looked up at Tsuna and said, "Not. A. Word." Tsuna nodded.

"Agreed."

"Uploader hunt?" asked Mukuro, itching to unleash hell. Tsuna shook his head.

"No. No harming the youtuber. I command you." The others were shocked.

"Did... did he just... command us?" asked Ryohei in a tiny voice, afraid of what Tsuna would do. He already had a reputation for being sadistic and ruthless when 'calm.'

"Yes. Yes I did. Got a problem with that?" Tsuna asked, turning his cold look on the Sun Guardian.

"No," Ryohei answered, standing even straighter. Oh yes, Tsuna was pissed.

"Good," the boss nodded, ready to forget about it and move on. That was when the _true_ disaster began. Reborn appeared and had the poor judgment to laugh his 'I-am-planning-something-humiliating-with-what-I-just-found' laugh. Tsuna growled.

"NO REBORN! NO MAFIA RANGERS VONGOAL STYLE PARTY! No Mafia Rangers anything for the matter," he declared, rather loudly and brooking no argument. Even Mukuro and Hibari were considering bowing before the Don.

"Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn tried to placate, though keeping the scheming smirk on his face. That was his fatal error. That darn smirk. Tsuna snapped

"Mukuro! GANGNAM STYLE CRUSH!" Tsuna roared, leveling the finger of doom at his Mist Guardian. Mukuro leapt to obey, glad that he got to unleash hell on one person at least.

"CURSE YOU DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn screamed as the horror of dancing pineapples and Mukuros and other, stranger, things was forced upon his mind. Tsuna smirked.

"That's what you get for trying to undermine me in my own home, Reborn," he purred dangerously. Those gathered shivered. Tsuna should _never_ sound like that.

"Wow, he actually ordered _that_? He must really have taken _that_... _that_ personally," Takeshi breathed, shocked beyond words. Hayato nodded.

"For once Sword Freak... I completely agree," the bomber said, easing away from their currently sadistic boss.

"Hn. Omnivore has fangs," Hibari sniffed, though one could tell he was a little unsettled.

"Again, for once, I completely agree," Hayato said, a little scared himself

"The world is ending. Everyone grab your chocolate and booze," Ryohei said.

"... Wait... What?" Tsuna asked, turning around to give his Guardian's a confused look.

"How did _that_ come up? And why chocolate and booze?" asked Takeshi

"Mafia," answered Chrome.

"... Seems legit," Takeshi admitted. Tsuna shook his head, wondering if his Guardians had any sanity left. Or maybe they were drunk? But there was no alcohol in the room.

"Since when were we 'legit'?" Hayato asked.

"Tsuna," Takeshi, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, and Dino answered as one.

"Works for me," Hayato shrugged. Tsuna was considering banging his head against the wall by this point. He was also having a 'sweatdrop' moment. He got those a lot around his Guardians.

"Guys... stop. Please. You're drunk. Go to your rooms," Tsuna ordered, ignoring the lack of alcohol in the room and rubbing his head. He really needed a drink of his own.

"Aye sir!" everyone, except for Mukuro, Reborn, and Hibari chirpped before trooping out of the room. Hibari just 'hn'ed while Mukuro dragged his victim from the room. How Reborn had succumb to the illusion no-one really knew, but apparently Tsuna had been waiting for the opportunity to order his torture with that particular illusion so they weren't about to question it.

"I'm surrounded by children," Tsuna sighed, heading to his room for a glass of scotch, when he came across Mammon, who had used a camcorder to get dirt on the Vongola Decimo. He was later scared so badly he destroyed every copy of the video, as well as transcripts. And I mean _every copy_. You know how even his back ups have back ups? The back ups of the back ups of the back ups were obliterated. And no, we will not tell you _what_ scared _the_ Mammon into doing that. You're better off not knowing. But we will say this; he refused to ever eat crackers or drink green tea _EVER_ again.

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I think it kind of derailed toward the end, but it's funny, right? Anyway, leave a review right below this author's note and tell me what you thought of my twenty-first chapter. The first two were technically the same chapter. Okay, so, I'm planning on trying a new style for Chapter 23 and I want your input.

mock interrogation (Tsuna must be there, but please give me ideas for who else should be in on the joke. Cannot be Reborn)

transcript-ed with interjections made by the 'cast'(others can be there as well)

separated into almost view-points(focus on Tsuna and those in on the joke, switch to Reborn)

Well, let me know in your review! You are reviewing right? Oh, and guests can review too so don't let that stop you! Regenengle3


	23. Killer Byakuran

A/N: okay, so, a while back I asked for Bakyuran vids. I got one. _Only_ one. And I hung onto it. Until now. RawwrMage, here's to you and your youtube surfing, may it bring you joy. *Raises an A&W Cream Soda * Onward to the carnage!

**Chapter 22:** Killer Bakuyran

Bakuyran had enemies. This was a widely known fact. He was the world hopping, creepy laughing, white haired, marshmallow eating boss of the Gesso Familia who had, in many parallel worlds, taken over the Giglio Nero as well as most of the world. Saying 'he has enemies' was an understatement. However, most of said enemies were the kind to either attack outright, hire someone to do it for them, or grumble under their breath and burn little voodoo dolls. And so, it was with great surprise that Bakuyran checked his email and saw a rather angry looking one from an undisclosed sender, or rather, an address he didn't know and didn't particularly want to track down. Undaunted, the young Don opened the email. _'Bakauran, you ruined my life and the lives of so many others, it makes me sick just thinking about it! Can you really sleep at night with all those deaths, _meaningless and senseless_ deaths, hanging over your head? Well, now you can add a couple more to your head count. Enjoy the rest of your life, however short it may be.'_ Bakuyran shook his head, but clicked on the link, knowing that the virus protection software he had on his personal computer would keep even the nastiest viruses out. Shoichi had designed it after all. It was a strange youtube video. It featured himself eating marshmallows. That wasn't what was strange though. Oh no, that was exceedingly normal. What was strange was when the marshmallows suddenly had faces and were talking. Then they started screamed as he, Bakuyran, ate them. The white haired boss felt sick, watching his favorite treats scream as he practically shoved them in his mouth. "That," he chocked out when the video was done, "was horrible. Is that really what I look like when I eat my marshmallows? It's ghastly! I'll have to slow down while I eat to avoid such vulgar displays in the future." Here the boss chuckled to himself. "Heehee! The future..." he trailed off, amused at his own little joke. You see, he had recognized that the Bakuyran in the video had been the Millefiore boss, not the Gesso boss and thus was 'in the future.' His Guardians all shook their heads at their boss. He had always been a little strange, then again, so were they. The Funeral Wreaths might not have been ones to talk, but they had a point that no-one in the whole world could contest. Bakyuran Gesso was one strange, messed up dude. Messed up to the point where the implication that he was murdering marshmallows by the droves was almost amusing and the horrifying thing was how he looked while he shoved confectioneries into his mouth. Yes, Bakuyran was messed up beyond belief and found enjoyment in his relative insanity. Later, Tsuna checked out the video. 'KHR- Byakuran marshmallow mass murder' was the name of the video. He shook his head and sent an email to Byakuran.

_'You are a messed up guy... but so am I, because I found this mildly amusing. Your reaction was a little lackluster in my opinion, but that's what makes you you. Just please, don't open hate mail. It will only end in sadness.'_ The Vongola later had a moment of silence for the valient marshmallows that gave their lives to satisfy the unstable Gesso boss, though it was only the Guardians and Tsuna who observed it and they were fighting off grins the whole time.

A/N: It is one hundred percent official. The Mafia of Tsuna's generation are insane and spontaneously goofy... and destructive. *Hint to the next chapter * Review, please?


	24. Reborn's Decimo Interrogation

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except perhaps the massive amounts of OOCness and ridiculousness. If it seems like it could fit in the manga or the anime, it doesn't belong to me.

Warning: major OOCness on most characters in this chapter. It wouldn't have been half as funny if they had truly been in character.

**Chapter 23:** Reborn's Introduction to Vongola Decimo Interrogation

It was ridicules. It was impossible. It was ludicrous. It was... happening. Reborn, the Strongest Hit-Man, was tied up in a stereotypical interrogation room. You know, those creepy dark rooms with the straight back chair sitting under a single, bare blub hanging from the roof. Yeah, Reborn was tied to that straight backed chair under that single bare bulb. How did this happen, you ask? Not even Reborn could tell you that. The last thing he remembered was walking down the hall, toward his formerly no-good student's office... no wait. He remembered opening the door with his trademark smirk, seeing Tsuna's face looking like a chunk of chiseled marble, and then a curious sensation taking over and Tsuna vanishing then... nothing. It all went black and then he woke up in the unimaginative room with that annoying light bulb that buzzed just loud enough to drive him crazy. And where was Leon? That green, shape-shifting chameleon _never_ left his side! '_Much like how you _never_ get caught and tied to a hard wooden chair under a single, buzzing, bare bulb,_' his treacherous mind supplied. He growled slightly, and then the door opened and in walked... "Hibari? What are you doing?" Yes, it was Hibari Kyoya, the Demon of Namimori, dressed in an American cop uniform and twirling Alude's Handcuffs on his left index finger.

"Reborn of the Vongola, formerly of the Acrobaleno, have you ever dealt drugs?" Hibari asked. Reborn was puzzled.

"I'm a _hit-man_. I was never the dealer, only the shadow with a gun aimed at whoever came to do business," Reborn answered. "Now whats the big idea? Why are you holding me here? And how did you do it for that matter?" he demanded, more puzzled than he cared to admit. Hibari's eyes grew, if possible, colder than when he entered. A cuff latched on to his arm and began to constrict. That was when Reborn noticed that one of his arms had been freed. His eyes grew wide. When had _that_ happened?

"I ask the questions here, convict!" he hiss/yelled, yanking on the cuff's chain and nearly causing Reborn, chair and all, to fall to the floor. Reborn hissed faintly as the circulation in his arm was slowly cut off. "Now tell me, have you been dealing drugs?" Hibari asked again, his voice dangerously soft.

"I told you! I was never the dealer!" Reborn answered, wondering vaguely _why_ he was playing along with this. He wasn't really scared... not _really_. Why should he be? And why was _Hibari_ questioning him? Come to think of it, why was Hibari dressed as an _American cop?_ Shouldn't it at least be a Japanese cop, or possibly an _Italian_ cop? Why American? Reborn's rather loopy thoughts were cut off as Hibari narrowed his eyes and jerked the hit-man closer, stopping his journey to the floor with a punch to the gut.

"I have reason to believe that you have been handing out a special brand of crack to the Varia and Vongola. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked. Reborn gaped at the Cloud Guardian.

"Wha?" came his intelligent response. Then the door flew open and in stalked(yes, _stalked_) Tsuna, his eyes blazing.

"I was fighting Xanxus, and then he started _singing_! He started singing, 'I'll Make a Man out of You' in Italian. _DURING OUR FIGHT!_ He even had _back up singers!_ Don't ask where he got them, I have no idea. Just like I have no idea where the _freak'n mariachi band_ that played accompaniment came from. When he finally calmed down, which took a _long_ time might I add! I asked him why he did it and he _couldn't remember doing it!_ Do you know what the last thing he remembered was? Taking a new drug called, wait for it... _Reborn Crack!_ Is there something you aren't telling me, Reborn? If you are handing out drugs to the _Varia_ I think I have a right to know! And it wasn't _just_ the Varia. Oh no! No, it was Gokudera too! And _Shoichi_! Shoichi Reborn how could you? Byakuran I can understand but _Shoichi?_ Why? It even got Haru! Then again... I had always suspected that some of the sugar in her tea _wasn't_ sugar, but that is beside the point! Reborn, how could you have been making crack and distributing it throughout the familia? You know how I feel about drugs!" he ranted. Reborn felt himself cringing away from his student, who couldn't seem to make up his mind if he wanted to be mad, indignant, calm, or disappointed. Actually, that blend made a _very_ good chastising voice. If only it hadn't been directed at _him_, Reborn might have felt proud. However, it is hard to feel proud of the Mafia Boss glaring down at you like an unhappy father or an uncle that just caught you stealing his favorite car.

"I... I... What crack?" Reborn sputtered. How could they be doing this to him? Reborn couldn't remember the last time he had _sputtered_.

"Roll the tape!" Tsuna called, giving a rather unremarkable corner his Finger of Doom. The wall in front of Reborn lit up and revealed itself to be a giant monitor. What followed was a video of Gokudera, Squalo, Xanxus, Mukuro, Hibari, Byakuran, Shoichi, and, to a lesser extent, Tsuna and Yamamoto; as well as a few others; acting as if on 'Reborn Crack.' It would have been fairly good evidence, had it not been for the introduction tag after Gokudera's entrance and the credits. Reborn felt his head drop.

"You had me. How did you get me?" he questioned. Tsuna screwed up his face in thought.

"That... is an excellent question. You've been out of it for a while now. You didn't realize that my Flame output was high just before you opened the door, and you have yet to realize that this room... is in fact an illusion. Are you feeling alright Reborn? Perhaps you're sick. Honestly, I didn't think it would be this easy to trick you," Tsuna said. Reborn shook his head.

"How many others have seen this?" he asked. Tsuna's eyes glinted.

"All involved." Reborn gulped.

"May the messengers and the uploader rest in peace," he said. Tsuna laughed.

"Actually, they took it fairly well. Byakuran laughed and said his part was brilliant. Shoichi was indifferent, Xanxus was pleased with his song choice; along with the fact that it was in Italian. Mukuro used it to come up with new torture illusions. Yamamoto laughed saying that he had a sane part to play in the video while Squalo roared for a good five minutes and had to have Lussuria hold him back from trying to hunt the uploader down. Me and Hibari? I wasn't too offended and Hibari... well...this was his idea, believe it or not. Mukuro just loves messing with people's minds so he joined in rather quickly. As for why I went along with it... I just wanted to see how it felt to be on the other end of the 'what-the-heck-is-going-on?' look. It has been a rather rewarding experience. Oh and, this isn't the only one. This uploader has two videos in this vein. 'Reborn Crack' and 'Reborn Crack 2.' Though, if I ever catch you handing out something like that..." Tsuna trailed off and Hibari threw a cuff around the hit-man's chest and pulled it tight with a jerk, yanking his shoulder straight into Tsuna's fist. "This will seem like a walk in the park," the young don breathed in his ear, causing involuntary shivers to run down his back. Tsuna smiled a predatory smile and walked out, Hibari trailing behind him. It had been a fun experiment, but not one they were likely to be able to replicate. Reborn would likely be back to normal within the week. However, it goes without saying, Reborn never dealt in drugs and made especially sure his hands stayed clean of that business after the Decimo style interrogation. Tsuna was terrifying when he played off Hibari.

A/N: Yeah, it didn't turn out quite like I wanted, but I think it's still kinda funny. The next one shall be something that people have been asking for for a while, but it's not exactly funny. After that, well... let's just say the Mafia Rangers were something of a warm up. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll update within the next three days. I try to post every two days. It gives people a chance to read and review before the next one comes out. Aren't I nice? Yeah, I know I'm sarcastic. I don't care.

To RawwrMage: Yeah, you were the only one. Hope you enjoy this one as well!


	25. Special Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Sadistic!Hungry!Tsuna and Scared!Guardians as well as mentions of blood and fates worse than death. Because Tsuna doesn't kill. He might maim, but he doesn't kill.

**Chapter 24:** Special Chapter: Breakfast Deprived Boss, or, Why Tsuna is to have a Full Meal before Seeing People

Hibari was in charge of breakfast again that day. Why they decided that each guardian should have a day to prepare breakfast no-one was really sure, but that was what they did and it was Hibari's day. The cold prefect baked rice crackers and brewed tradition green tea and set out small plates of crackers with equally small cups of green tea for the rest of the Guardians and their boss. No-one else was allowed in the kitchen until nine and by then everyone had somewhere else to be, so no-one was cooking their own breakfast, no matter how much they whined. That was, until _that_ day. The day after Lambo went crazy on youtube and had an emotional meltdown. Everyone was grinning and bearing the inadequacy, but Tsuna wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Then the unthinkable happened. Enemy mafiosi attacked. And dashed what little breakfast Hibari was allowing the brunette boss to have to the ground. Bangs shadowed hard chocolate colored eyes. "You. _Killed_. My. _Breakfast,_" Tsuna hissed. Those at the table froze. They'd heard that voice only once before. Tsuna had used that voice right before he burned Byakuran to ash. They backed up, slowly. Sadly, the enemy mafiosi didn't catch the promise of a fate worse than death in the young Don's voice and advanced. Their leader was even so foolish as to taunt the quivering boss.

"Well well, what do we have here? A man who listens to his stomach before his senses? I call that a dead man, Vongola." Tsuna's amber eyes flashed up to met him, the fire on his forehead deceptively bright. He wasn't hot with rage. No, he was frozen and no-one was going to escape his ire. He began to speak softly and quietly, but with such venom and cold steel that he sounded more deadly than when he spoke before.

"And that is what you have over looked, fool." Takeshi was feeling for the door knob, cold sweat beading on his forehead. "I _am_ Vongola and _you_ have interrupted the, quite frankly, substandard breakfast my Cloud Guardian prepared. Not only that, but you _ruined_ the food he made for us. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I have about five mountains of paperwork to finish, _and_ I have a meeting at one fifteen on _the other side of the country,_ meaning I won't get lunch until after the meeting. Food is important. It gives one energy. I burn energy like an industrial furnace burns flash paper and I had a _very_ long night last night. So I will give you _one. Last. Chance_ to walk away. Stay and fight... and wake up without a limb or two... if you even wake up." By now, all the Guardians were out in the hall. Yes, even Mukuro and Hibari. Mukuro's 'danger' meter was in the red while Hibari's 'carnivore senses' were in overdrive. It only took five seconds for a brash shout to ring out, followed by a crash and a heavy sigh, which sounded like Tsuna was right in front of the door. However, it was fifteen minutes before the screams, crashes, and explosions stopped. The door creaked open ominously and the Guardians filtered in. The walls didn't have a scratch, the table was intact, as were the windows, but the floor was covered in blood, moaning mafiosi, sobbing hit men, the odd gun or shoe, and far too many bullets. Tsuna was at the counter, cheerfully putting cold ham and eggs on a muffin, suspicious red streaks on his face and hands, though the rest of him was immaculate. "Hello boys! Fancy a breakfast muffin? I think there's enough ham, and I could cook up some fresh eggs for you," the brunette chirped, seemingly unaware of the gore around him, as well as the pale faces of his Guardians. When he didn't get a response, Tsuna just shrugged, took his green tea and muffin, and walked out the door before heading toward his office whistling a cheerful tune.

"Boss gets a full breakfast everyday," Chrome said, gripping her trident tightly. The others nodded while Hibari simply vanished into his own compound. He never came to Vongola Breakfast again, not unless Tsuna sent for him, and every familia declared the Vongola off limits until _after_ mealtimes. _All_ mealtimes. If he was that viscous before breakfast, who knew what he'd be like before lunch, or dinner! It was just safer not to enter the Vongola Mansion until it was certain that the young boss had eaten.

A/N: So... I hinted that a Tsuna without a proper breakfast wasn't something anyone wanted to witness back in chapter seven or eight... or was it six? And twenty! Wow, that's quite a few hints. I don't really care. Point is, I've had people asking, 'What does a breakfast deprived Tsuna look like?' and saying, 'I'd like to see that.' So, I have obliged and written this special chapter to answer that curiosity. I'm aware that there may be better renditions, better theories, or even stories where it is the coffee being killed that gets him and that my poor little blurb pales in comparison to many. But, now I've written one way it can go, that fits with _this_ story, and the wondering is over... for this story anyway. If I ever run out of videos or just decide I won't be doing this anymore, I'll have a 'Tsuna snaps' chapter. But, I guess I've already had one of those, haven't I? Well, I've rambled enough for an Author's Note, so let me wind up with this: If you want another special, such as Christmas or 'what happens when...,' let me know what you want to see and I'll see about fitting it in somewhere. In the meantime, I have quite a few lined up, so you'll have to wait. I'm sorry, but there's a limit on how much I can do at one time. You can blame physics for that one. Okay, now, leave your review and be mindful of how long it might take me to write up your suggestions. Have a nice day!


	26. Hitman Sailor Reborn

Disclaimer: … Nope, not mine.

**Chapter 25:** Hitman Sailor Reborn... 'Nuff Said

It was all the Vongola Style Eggnog's fault. _"Fighting evil by moonlight... Winning love by daylight..."_ Tsuna groaned and put his head in his hands. Where had the footage even come from? Who's bright idea had it been to _record_ the Vongola Familia's Christmas party? _"Never running from a real fight... She is the one named Sailor Moon!"_

"Someone shoot me now!" Tsuna cried. Hayato patted him on the back, though his face was pale.

"_She will... never turn her back on a friend." _Takeshi glared at the video. How dare they put his friend in the role of a whiny thirteen year old girl wearing a mini skirt who fights using a tiara! It was an outrage! But a funny one, he admitted to himself. _"She is... always there to defend... She is... the one on whom we can depend... She is the one named Sailor..."_ And then it showed various members of the Vongola and its allies as the Sailors were named. _"Sailor Venus,"_ was Ryohei, _"Sailor Mercury!" _ was Yamamoto, _"Sailor Mars!"_ was Gokudera, _"Sailor Jupiter!"_ was Adult!Lambo(who was really a teenager). They all shivered. Why had they all been looking so cool while playing along with whoever was singing. Come to think of it... who _was_ singing?_"With secret powers... all so new to her... She is the one named Sailor Moon!"_ the mysterious females sang while Tsuna came on screen, playing with his Ring and Flame. The boss moaned while his Guardians patted his back reassuringly... or what was supposed to be reassuringly but turned out to be pitying. What followed was an instrumental segment with Tsuna and Giotto ("HOW THE HECK DID HE GET THERE?!") being cool before Shoichi("SHOICHI TOO!?") popped up in front of...

"Didn't we make it so you didn't have to build that thing?" Hayato asked, pointing at the circular machine behind the genius. Shoichi groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Don't talk about that. Please?" he managed to squeak out.

"_Fighting evil by moon light!"_ Tsuna was fighting Byakuran, something they weren't too upset about... had it not been for the music. _"Winning love by daylight!"_ and Haru and Kyoko came on screen in angelic white clothing. By now, everyone watching was confused. How had some of this stuff been captured? They were floating in midair in the pitch black! And why were they glowing? Not even alcohol could explain that. Cameras didn't capture hallucinations. Maybe it was Mukuro? Yeah, definitely Mukuro. A drunk-on-Vongola-style-eggnog Mukuro._ "With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,"_ The Guardians scooted lower in their chairs, knowing who was being referred to, in the context of the video. Tsuna wished he could comfort them, but he was just as mortified. Reborn simply smirked. It was turning out better than he had expected. _"She is the one named Sailor Moon!"_

"At least it's good footage," Yamamoto said, trying to lessen the blow to Tsuna's fragile pride.

"_She is the one named Sailor Moon!" _Tsuna whimpered slightly.

"That doesn't really help any, Yamamoto," he said weakly.

"_She is the one... Sailor Moon!"_ the video happily sang before going instrumental again and showing Tsuna being cool... before Reborn landed on his head and everyone turned to look at him. With a mighty sigh, the real Tsuna turned to look at his friends.

"You are never to speak of this again. As it was as embarrassing for you as it was for me I do not doubt you will have little trouble carrying out my request," he said, giving them all the 'Decimo Eye' and speaking in a deathly calm voice. They nodded. Tsuna, no matter what age he was, was not one to be crossed when he used _that_ voice. And so it was that the video 'hitman sailor reborn,' uploaded by iDorkiiFea(because it is ridiculously hard to find the right video if you don't know _exactly_ which one was referenced with this title, otherwise I'd leave the uploader's name out of it) was found... and, to a certain extent, made. It was agreed that from then on all recording would be turned off during private parties. The Decimo generation of the Vongola didn't want a repeat of the incident. It took almost an entire year for them to live it down.

A/N: So? Did this style work? Was it too soon for Christmas to be brought in? And, I realize the time-frame is all over the place but... that's how it comes out. And some video's need the TYL!Vongola to work while others need regular Vongola. So, if you're wondering about when these are set... it's when ever works best since I don't have a time set in my head. Sorry if it's confusing! I just wanted to get that off my chest. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review in the lonely looking boxy thingy!


	27. Vongola, Varia, and the Ticking Noise

Disclaimer: Yeah, if you recognize it, it's not mine. Enjoy the madness!

A/N: A few of the characters might be a little OOC, but all the same I think the reactions aren't too far off. Also, this is set, more or less, in the TYL! Timeline which is why I used first names. (Sorry for the long A/N at the end!)

**Chapter 26:** Vongola, Varia, and the Ticking Noise

Tsuna had watched all the Harry Potter movies, Hayato had read all the books(including the extras such as The Tales of Beedal the Bard), and Takeshi knew the basic plot with the rest of the Familia, including the Varia, were variations and computations of the three. Thus, when Chrome came upon the video 'Reborn Puppet Pals III: The Mysterious Ticking Noise,' she smirked and knew her boss would find it amusing. She sent him the link and waited, using her Flame to sense her boss. She needn't have bothered. He sent her a reply. _'Thank you. I needed the laugh.(and I did laugh. Loudly. I'm glad Hayato wasn't near by) Get back to work. If I must suffer this inhuman torture than so must you.'_ She sighed, but supposed she should have seen it coming. While the female Mist was getting back to work with a mildly glum expression, the Sky was clutching his head in worry. "How did they get this footage! Do we have a mole in our Familia? But no. I've seen this before, and with many different uploaders. I know! It must be that show Reborn had... _Reborn!_ I should have known. He's the one who's been filming us! I bet he roped Skull and and few of Yuni's men into it as well. Possibly Shoichi as well, seeing as it was _his_ base we had to infiltrate. That freaky... ah well, I suppose I should share this with the others. I wonder if Squalo would share it with the Varia? Takeshi will undoubtedly send it on to the Shark. Ah well, i'll just let Reborn know that there might be a small force of elite assassins that might be gunning for me and my Guardians in..." he trailed off, pausing in his near frantic typing of emails and figureing how long it would take the Varia to watch the video, decide to attack, and then get there. "Three days ought to be about right. They are on the other side of Italy, thank heavens." And with that, Tsuna sent the email to the rest of his Guardians, who soon sent their replies, being smart enough to use Reply to Sender instead of Reply All. Though, Ryohei seemed to have forgotten. The gist of most of them was, 'Amusing_, but why am I..'_ fill in the blank. It seemed the Guardians found it funny, especially the casting, though Mukuro wasn't too pleased with the last optional ending, Hayato wasn't please with being cast as the female, and all agreed that Bel was the only choice for Voldemort.

Meanwhile, the Varia were having their own reactions, though Squalo was the only one with the link and he wasn't sending it on. His yell of 'VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'was enough to call the rest to his room. Honestly, the man has a voice like a foghorn. It's hard to miss it. Those not featured in the video were all too happy to chuckle, particularly at Hayato's casting, until they realized something terrible. Their Boss was on the way and he was cast as Snape, his least favorite character. Which was odd, even once you got past the small fact that he even read Harry Potter, since Snape held the same kind of grudge that Xanxus himself did and was capable of acting on it in ways he wasn't. Squalo hastily tried to cover it up, but Xanxus was too fast, for once.

"Trash, play the video," he said ruthlessly, like he did with everything. Squalo sighed, but replayed the video. Xanxus glared. "Who sent this?"

"The Sword Brat," Squalo said, seething a little about being cast as Dumbledore. But at least it wasn't Rapunzel. He would have been inconsolable had it been Rapunzel.

"I'll be having words with the Trash," Xanxus said, his red eyes flashing. The Varia sighed. This wasn't going to go down well. Tsuna seemed to be wearing thin with all the paperwork he had to do and Xanxus 'having words' with Takeshi would likely generate more paperwork and more paperwork meant more stress on the 'Vongola Trash' and more stress on the 'Vongola Trash' meant an angry Mafia Boss and an angry Mafia Boss meant pain for the idiot who ticked him off, which would be Xanxus and whoever was near him, which meant the Varia. It wasn't going to be a fun visit.

The Vongola and the Varia would later reflect that, they really should have listened to their instincts and stayed quite. They should have listened to the little voice in their heads and stayed home. They should have heeded that feeling in their gut and not sent the email. They should have added a warning label. They should have run when they heard raised voices. But, they would all muse a they either laid in the hospital wing recovering from Dying Will degree burns or cried silently in their office as a mountain of paper work threatened to crush them, saying that now wasn't going to help. The damage was done and the most they could do was pay for it and then learn from their mistake. Too bad this was the Decimo Generation and common sense had taken it's leave.

A/N: Well? Anyway, tell me who you think read the books, who watched the movies, who knows the plot from listening to the others argue, and who read the books and watched movies. If you want, you could give me favorite characters for the Guardians and Varia. I think Tsuna's favorite would be Harry, Gokudera's favorite would either be Luna; since she believes in things other wizards don't; or Hermione for obvious reasons. Takeshi would probably like Remus(Professor Lupin). Tell me what you think, I'm kind of a Harry Potter fangirl, but not a crazy one. I've never been a crazy fangirl, but that might just be because of my personality, which is laid back and almost apathetic until you push my buttons.

**To RawwrMage:** your review was fine what are you talking about? Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Search with 'KHR Sailor Moon' in youtube and you'll see that there are several versions. I just used the one that seemed like it would outrage them the most. Also, like I said in a previous A/N, the time line is all wacka-do because some videos need the young Vongola and some need the TYL!Vongola. This was almost... 3YL!Vongola because it works best there. I didn't start out with a clear view of what time frame the story was in so it just kinda stayed that way. And yet they often refer to previous chapters in a different time frame... When I get done with my next Fic that little problem won't happen. These are pretty much mostly unrelated/loosely related one-shots. The first two was a tow-shot.

**To Rozetta Kreuz lilith:** I will look into that. Look for it after 'Chapter 38.'

**To Ayayuki Sawada:** … Is it the Vongola Style Eggnogg's influence or their own free will? If yes to the first then no, it's perfectly fine. If yes to the second well... Hayato might have some 'words' for you.

**To Reviewers in General:** I'm glad you liked 'Hitman Sailor Reborn.' And thank you for keeping up with this story, it means a lot more than I thought it would.

Anyway, I've rambled enough. On with the reviews! (or madness. Either one is fine.)

regenengel3


	28. The Clicking Repeat

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE! Now enjoy this mild chapter. I promise the next one will be funnier! To me at least*manic grin/evil eye*.

A/N: Merry Christmas! And sorry it's so short, but the next one will be longer!

**Chapter 27:** The Clicking Repeat

Tsuna shook his head. Why did Takeshi have to do this? Wasn't the ticking noise fiasco bad enough? He sighed. The video he had open, which had just ended, was almost the exact same thing as the aforementioned disaster, except this one had them as puppets. It was... ridiculously silly and he couldn't help but chuckle at it. He sent a reply to everyone, knowing they'd all want to know what he had to say. _'I found the video highly amusing, but I'm glad the Varia weren't featured. The Familia members used in this video were fitting and the final product was... well... funny. Please, don't go blowing people up for this, I _don't_ want to pay the damages or the medical fees. And besides, didn't we _just_ do this? It's almost the exact same thing as the last video emailed out.'_ All over the mansion, the Varia's included, disappointed groans rang out. They had really wanted to let loose over this one. But, Tsuna had a very good point. 'KHR Abridged! The Mysterious Clicking Noise' was pretty much the same as the last video that caused a stir. Nodding at their screens, the mafiosi replied to their boss.

_'As you command, Oh Great Decimo.'_ Tsuna shook his head at the near identical emails.

"When did they all get the same snarky sense of humor?" he asked, not expecting an answer, and not getting one. He shook his head and got on with his work, now that he had no youtube madness to distract him.

A/N: Yeah... once you've done it once, you've done it a million times. But I had to use it because... I had to? Anyway, I think it's funny in a dry sarcastic kind of way. Let me know what you think!

**To CrimsonSkyTamer:** I'm already planning Gokudera and Tsuna's back stories. Plus, I have something extra planned, something that will get Reborn good, but no more spoilers!

**To Frost-Sparrow:** Don't! Then who will read my insanity?(Glad you liked it.)

**To RawwrMage:** I should do that shouldn't I? I will try my best to find out what time my blurbs are in but to be honest, it's hard to tell. Glad you've liked it so far!


	29. The Rain-Storm Cometh!

_Disclaimer: … Yeah, you know the drill. ROLL FILM!_

A/N: I'd say this chapter is in the 10YL!time line. Enjoy!

**Chapter 28:** The Rain-Storm Cometh!

It was a mistake, Tsuna reflected, to have a monitor in the meeting room. Not only was it in near constant danger of destruction from his Guardians and their near unavoidable 'tantrums,' but it also had access to the main computer of the Vongola... which had access to the internet for obvious reasons. Oh it had been fine at first; after all, not everyone could make it to the meetings in person, so they video called using the monitor. It had worked just fine... aside from the danger of destruction mentioned earlier. It was during a rather tense meeting, which every Guardian was attending for once, that the second reason became a reason at all. Somehow, someone in the control room, someone with a death wish, splashed a youtube video across said monitor. Tsuna was just thankful that Yamamoto and Gokudera were too shocked at what the video was implying to move, otherwise those in the room would have come out more scared than they already were. The video was comprised of footage no-one was quite sure _how_ had been captured. There were English words along the bottom sometimes, allowing them to know some of when some of the footage was taken, and it was all of Gokudera and Yamamoto. Set to the song 'Barbie Girl.' With Yamamoto and Gokudera. Playing in the middle of a meeting. Tsuna's head met the table with a resounding _WHUMP_ while the Rain-Storm gaped at the screen. Then, when the monstrosity(that was actually rather well put together) stopped, they looked at one another, suddenly seeming to understand what was being implied by the roles. Gokudera scowled, his anger bright and fierce, while Yamamoto's eyes grew cold and dark. They spoke at the same time. "Never in a million years Baseball Freak/Octopus Head." Their boss moaned, a weak hand raising into the air.

"Mukuro... humiliate uploader... no Crush... Chrome... hold... Rain-Storm... _paperwork_!" he said, his voice a weak reedy sound trailing out of the thick mahogany of the table, the last word he spoke before fully fainting coming out as an even weaker gasp of pure terror. Those who knew the Vongola Decimo were a little amazed to see such a response, but then they looked at the murderous duo before them and sighed. It was understandable. If Chrome hadn't put them into their own Mist World where they were alone and could rant in silence the pair could well have torn the building apart. Not something any boss wanted. It created a mound of paperwork. Which explained Tsunayoshi's moan of terror. Paperwork was the bane of any boss' existence and the Vongola Decimo generation seemed to be far too destructive and individualistic for their own good. Honestly? None there would have blamed the young Decimo if he snapped and put the fear of death in them, possibly burning them in the process. Seriously, no blame. He was a saint in their eyes for putting up with it. Though... sending the two beyond pissed Guardians to the control room with orders to 'do what you want but destroy nothing and don't kill him' might have been a bit much for such visual defilement, which was actually funny if... but no. The Decimo was right. It was awful. Wasn't it? Several of the gathered Dons couldn't hold back snickers when looking at the Storm Guardian for months after the incident, even if said Guardian bombed them into the infirmary for it. Seeing the usually gruff Gokudera Hayato with a female voice-over singing 'Barbie Girl' was just too funny _not_ to snicker about. The title? Isn't it obvious? 'Gokudera X Yamamoto Barbie Girl,' and it was _never_ played again. The man who had set it to play on the Meeting Monitor ran whenever he saw Yamamoto or Gokudera from that day onward. Why? No-one has ever told. Nothing, except for this: they were grinning from ear to ear, Gokudera's arm was around Yamamoto's shoulder, Yamamoto's sword was suspiciously red, they fist-bumped before they went their own ways, and they both smelled of gunpowder and that Mukuro could never be as cruel. Oh, and Tsuna didn't have _too _much extra paperwork for the incident, though he was one step closer to banning youtube within the mansion.

A/N: One does not simply display embarrassing videos in meeting halls. There is a power there, that is never contained. It does not compromise, it does not rest, and it does not forgive easily. The Rain-Storm, it is called, and it is feared by all. Give it up for our two favorite Mafiosi! Aren't they brilliant? I couldn't even begin to imagine what they did with the poor guy, but I think I gave you enough to be getting one with... and little enough to keep my rating.


	30. TIK TOK

A/N: You guys are a tough crowd. The 'Barbie Girl' things wasn't funny enough for a comment? Or was it one of those things where you stare at the screen, unable to process what you are seeing? Well, the Vongola feel your pain in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 29:** TIK TOK, Times Running Out for Tsuna's Sanity!

Then again... did he have any to start with?

Shock and horror. That was what reigned as the last notes of the youtube video faded into nothing. Tsuna fought to keep his voice level as he fought revulsion, amusement, and anger. "What. The. Heck. Was. _THAT?!_" he asked, somehow managing to put every ounce of every emotion he was feeling into those five little words. Everyone else was either choking on their laughter or stunned into a deathly silence, the kind of silence that heralds doom for those who caused it.

"_That_, Tsu-chan, was a fan video to the Tic Tok parody featuring most of the people in this room. Or variations of them at least. Personally, I think the bit about the father was really fitting for you, Tsu-chan~," Byakuran said, unwisely breaking The Silence. The Vongola and Dino turned to the white haired boss with murder in their eyes. Their thoughts were best summed up by Tsuna who said,

"Not funny." As well as by Chrome who said,

"They're all straight." Hibari simply grabbed his tonfas from his hammer-space(A/N:honestly, where does the guy keep them? His forearms? What is he, an android? Actually, that would make sense... something I'm not doing. On with the story!) and attacked first, though pretty much everyone followed suit. Tsuna would admit later that the father scene was a bit fitting, but he was righteously indignant for his Guardians. Little did he know, they were going to be indignant for him pretty soon. Too bad he didn't have an early warning system for youtube videos. The title? 'KHR TIK TOK PARODY' of course. And it goes without saying that neither the original Tik Tok nor the parody version were ever played within the Vongola after the incident. The news quickly spread through the Mafia, just like with 'Don't Don' and the 'PuruTadi Pai Rangers' song, though no-one was quite sure what its name really was. Why did this become a rule? Everyone saw what happened to the poor mook who thought it would be funny to show it to the Guardians and their Boss and ally. It was just as terrifying as what had happened after the Rain-Storm incident. No-one questioned it and everyone excepted it as Mafia law. Vidicice wouldn't even be needed. Vongola was more than enough for such offenses. How was the video even played and where? Hun, that's classified and good luck trying to find records of it. Tsuna took care of them _personally_, just like he had with Mammon.

A/N: yeah... you _don't_ mess with Tsuna. This is a universal rule, those who do not follow this rule soon find out why it is in place. Hope you liked it!


	31. Tsuna is Not Amused

Disclaimer! Let me just check here... nope, none of this is mine.

A/N: not sure if this is the video death angel alice suggested, but I found it amusing and I'm sure Hibari and Mukuro won't... not to mention Tsuna. Ah, our poor little tunafish~ how life loves to torment you~!

**Chapter 30:** Tsuna is Not Amused

It had to be a joke. No-one could think Mukuro and Hibari liked him like that! Right? The video played on. Mukuro kufufu~ed, Hibari shivered, and Tsuna glared. Then the Tsuna in the video told the two off and the real Tsuna cheered... until he saw the affect it had on the Mist and Cloud in the video. That was when he turned his glare on his Guardians. "Well?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Mukuro vanished and Hibari tried to smash the screen, but Hayato stopped him. "I'll take your outrage as a, 'I tolerate you, not love you. And I would never love you like that.' Any other comments?" the boss said coolly. Everyone in the room shook their heads, feeling cold in the face of Tsuna's displeasure. With that, the brunette went out to play with Lambo, who had been growing more and more instant for candy and had been a rather annoying and destructive pest. Once they were gone, the others gave a great sigh of relief. Why someone would ever think Mukuro and Hibari liked Tsuna in that manner they did not know and they did not want to know. The video was called ''KHR 182769 Hibari X Tsuna X Mukuro ~ The North Wind and The Sun' and it was silently agreed that it would be best to just have it be forgotten, though some people watched it in the safety of their rooms with ear buds and with the screen turned away from security cameras. It featured the two most violent and sadistic Guardians after all. Plus they didn't want to see Tsuna mad. It was a terrifying sight when the mild mannered brunette snapped and vented his anger.

While his friends and Guardians fretting about his mental and emotional state, Tsuna was on his way to the park, grumbling about his 'youtube problem,' and wondering how he could fix it without banning the site. Then he had a brilliant idea. He'd go to Shoichi and see if the master programmer might be able to 'fit' a 'filter' on the computers his Familia would be using to surf youtube on their downtime with a filter that would keep them from watching videos with certain keywords in the titles. Like their names, KHR and whatever else might bring up something like... he blocked off his memories of the mess earlier. It had started out funny but now... now it was getting personal. Good thing Gokudera was the next target.

A/N: thank you RawwrMage for pointing out my 'and it was never played again' cliche. I hadn't realised I was using it so much. Hope this way is better and the next chapter should be a fair bit longer. Please review and tell me what you think!

To Akayuki Sawada: the video you're looking for is in that chapter, but I'll give you the name again. Gokudera X Yamamoto Barbie Girl.


	32. The Bomber's Back Story

Disclaimer: Not. Mine. End of that story. On with this one!

**Chapter 31**: The Bomber's Back Story

It had been nearly eleven years since Hayato Gokudera met the man he now calls 'Boss.' In that time, a show had been made about his amazing boss, a show that was almost frighteningly close to the truth and who's actors could have been their own younger counterparts. But that was not the worst. Though, even what he found that day couldn't exactly be called the worst. He had seen awful things that far outstripped this in terms of what 'the worst' was, but it was pretty... well, to be perfectly honest, he didn't know what it was. Even if it told him what it was, he wasn't sure what it was. _"And all the bosses say I'm pretty fly for a bomber guy!"_ the video sang. Gokudera was frozen, whether in shock, revulsion, surprise, or fascination he could not say. The video ended and the Storm Guardian did what any semi-sane person would do when they find a video that gives them a 'what the heck?' feeling. He sent it to all his friends.

Tsuna stared at the screen. Hayato sent him a link? And not just him either. All the rest of the Guardians as well as the mechanics. Curious, Tsuna skimmed the message. _"I was surfing youtube, looking to get out of a bad mood, and I stumbled across this. I'm... not sure what to make of it, so tell me what you think. I'm reserving judgment."_ it read. Tsuna shrugged and clicked the link, pausing the video before it started. _'DWB Gokudera's back story?No wonder Hayato sent it to me. Well, better see what it is,'_ Tsuna thought. Two minutes later, he burst out laughing. Once he had himself mostly under control, he started on his email, still chuckling every now and then.

"_If you heard that, I'm sorry. But this seems as eerily fitting as Takeshi's. Whoever did this is a genius. Funny, well timed, and expertly matched. It. Is. Hilarious! Though it is a little disconcerting how the uploader knew all that, as well as how he had footage of you, Hayato. Personally, I wouldn't be too concerned. Just smirk, chuckle faintly(or grin and cackle madly before rushing off to show it to everyone you know. Whichever works for you), and move on with your day,"_ the Don wrote back, still chuckling.

Takeshi blinked at Hayato's message, then shrugged and watched the video. He started chuckling almost immediately. He fell to the floor laughing at the same time Tsuna burst out laughing, though he took longer to quell his mirth. Even so, he was chuckling as he typed his reply to Hayato's email. _"THAT. WAS. AWESOME! How did you find this? It fits you so well! And that actor looked just like you. The voice wasn't right, but it was still almost exactly what you went through! Wait... now that I think about it... DUDE THAT'S CREEPY! How did he know all that about you? Is it possible we have a youtuber in the Familia? Aside from that... Just laugh and say it was funny. Eerily correct, but funny."_ Satisfied with the response, Takeshi sent his email... then played the video again. And again... and again... for roughly an hour and a half before Kyoko came and swatted his head. Apparently she could hear his laughter from the kitchen and was making it hard for her to focus on Tsuna's snack. Takeshi shut up and did his work after that. Tsuna without his snack wasn't exactly someone he wanted to see, much less tell that the reports he wanted weren't done on time. Having thought that, Takeshi's face paled a little and he sped up his work.

Shoichi watched the link, chuckled a little, and frowned a lot. That was Gokudera's back story? Well, in the face of that... it made his loyalty to Tsuna that much more reasonable. With a nod, Shoichi sent his reply. _"It's sad when you think that's what you went through, that one of my friends had to go through that, but when you just listen to it, it's really funny. I'll see about finding whoever uploaded this if you want."_ Nodding, the programming genius minimized the window and started working on one of his multitude of projects. The red head always had something he was working on. Made an excellent escape plan... most of the time. Shoichi had his suspicions that half of the time that exit strategy works is because Tsuna takes pity on him and lets him flee.

As for Mukuro, he found it far too amusing and Hayato questioned the wisdom of sending his the link when the illusionist started humming it whenever he passed the Storm Guardian in the hallway. Chrome laughed softly and told Hayato that it was funny, especially the voice. Hibari was indifferent and Ryohei... was Ryohei. Honestly, how would you expect the over zealous boxer to react? By laughing way too loud, running full speed to Hayato's room, and shouting at him that it was an 'EXTREME VIDEO!' of course. Spanner sent him a bag of popcorn via Mini-Moska and didn't bring it up in casual conversation, or any kind of conversation besides when the whole group started teasing each other. Lambo didn't have an email, but Takeshi showed it to the little cow-child. Hayato wouldn't stop glaring at the swordsman until he had apologized somewhere around a thousand times. Lambo was like a dog with a bone and hounded Hayato about it whenever he was bored.

Tsuna shook his head once all the reports were in. _'Well, at least I don't have to rebuild the mansion. Again,'_ he thought, signing yet another piece of paper. He sighed and looked out the window, a puzzled expression on his face. Why were there so many videos of him and his friends on youtube? Shouldn't there be more for his enemies... than he had found so far? He found a devious smirk playing across his face as a rather devious idea flitted around his head. Why not search youtube for embarrassing videos about his enemies? If nothing else it would be an amusing distraction from his work. Plan firmly in mind, Tsuna set to reading, considering, signing, and vetoing his mounds of paper with a smirk worthy of Reborn on his face. Oh yes, he was going to have some great passive-aggressive fun that night.

A/N: before you ask... why would Hayato want Reborn to see this? And besides... could anyone really do Reborn's response right? Yeah, not me. Hope you enjoyed this(sorta) long chapter. I can't promise how long the next one will be, but... eh, just trust me.


	33. Bed Intruder

Disclaimer: Not mine! Why does everyone keep thinking it is? Oh wait... they don't. All good then!

A/N: I'm sorry KHR loving Bleach maniac, but you're request had to be denied because the video that I found with that title did not fit my rating. I would not recommend some poor child who is surfing to watch that. I am sorry, but I had to take my rating into consideration. I hope you will understand and not hold this against me. Instead, mock Shamal with the Singing Vongola!

**Chapter 32: **Bed Intruder

Shamal walked in the Vongola meeting room and suddenly, Gokudera, Tsuna and Kyoko popped up out of the floor(Reborn likely had something to do with that feature) with microphones and wearing white. Then a youtube video started playing. It started with Gokudera singing on the roof... and Gokudera sang along. It was the 'Bed Intruder Song.' Tsuna and Kyoko chimed in at the appropriate times but it was mostly Gokudera. It was a bunch of clips of Shamal being, well, Shamal and chasing after pretty much every pretty girl he saw while the Vongola sang. When the video was done, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoko all sang out, "Stop being a bed intruder!" before sinking back into the floor. Shamal was floored, but then he shook it off with a shrug.

"Singing a silly song made from a news report won't be enough to make me stop being a ladies man, Vongola brats," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking to a different meeting room where the Vongola addressed the real reason they called him. When asked later what he thought of the video, Shamal simply shrugged and said, "I would never be that dumb, but it was humorous and a little true, and it fit Gokudera and Reborn's personalities for them to sing it. Honestly, it didn't bother me one bit." And so it would seem that being called out on his habits concerning girls didn't really phase Shamal, though he was amused as too the manner in which they did it. He could be heard humming it to himself as he walked the halls of the mansion and headquarters. When they heard him humming it, they took his advice and hid the females. The guys didn't have to worry. Shamal was quite clear on his standpoint on males.

**A/N:** I saw this video and I was like... 'so true. Must use!' Sadly, it didn't pan out the way I wanted. If you can write a better reaction, let me know. I'd love to read it. Better yet, make a cosplay video and send me the link. Also, the title was '[KHR] Shamal the Bed Intruder.' Not hard to miss, though there may be several vids. I didn't look. Review as always! Regenengel3

(P.S: This next one is giving me trouble, but I don't want to shift it sooooooooooo... I'm sorry if my next update is a bit slow. Perhaps I'll tack on a special chapter onto Chapter 33 to make it up to you? I have the ideas lined up, I just don't have the chapters written at the moment. Also... I have a vid for the Acroblano, but Bermuda isn't in it so if anyone can find me a video for him I will gladly write it up. Cheers!)

(P.P.S: OMG SO MANY REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Okay, carry on. Had to get that off my chest. NO WAIT! I'm glad those who have reviewed like my brand of madness. It warms my heart. If you have someone you want to see give me a little something more than just a character name. Give me some thing to search with or give me vid title. Thank you and please leave your comments on this latest installment in the box below. Sorry for the long A/N.)


	34. Tsuna's Back Story

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 33: Tsuna's Back Story

It wasn't long after the Shamal youtube... thing... that Tsuna found that he and Reborn had a back story video as well. He watched it eagerly, wondering if this person knew as much about him as he did about Takeshi and Hayato. As he watched it, he was a bit amazed. He knew he had been a total wimp, but this just made him realize how far he had come. Though... the footage was confusing. Everyone looked exactly like their younger selves, sounded like their younger selves, and acted like... you get the picture. He shook his head. Where did they get their ideas? And the voices! The back story song wasn't, in and of itself, funny. It was the voices that really made the Mafia Boss chuckle. Amused, or bemused; he'd never been too clear on the differences of those two states, Tsuna sent the link to his family and tutor. Iemitsu didn't get one. Tsuna wasn't too pleased with Daddy Dearest. Too many missed birthdays... and anniversaries... and Christmases... and Thanksgivings. Yeah, the Guardians prayed that the man didn't show up at the next Sawada family reunion. It wouldn't end well... and those in the Sawada Family that _weren't_ in the Mafia would be scarred by the sight of sweet, innocent, cuddly, and utterly adorable Tsunayoshi tearing into Iemitsu. Verbally and physically. The Vongola saw enough of that in the early mornings to know just how terrifying it is.

Reborn blinked. His No-Good student sent him an email? He opened it, then frowned. No. Dame-Tsuna did _not_ send him an email. He sent him a link. _Only_ a link. Curious, but cautious, Reborn set a Shoichi designed program to scan the link and the sender's internet trail to make sure it was sent from one of Tsuna's personal computers, which were all built by Spanner and only responded to the Flame signature of the one it was built for. When the program reported that it was indeed sent from Tsuna's Spanner Special, as the young boss had dubbed his computer, and the link was safe Reborn opened it. He immediately felt his eye twitch. What. Was. This! Who did this! It was a travesty! His voice is completely wrong! Though, he had to admit, it was a pretty good summary of his back story with Tsuna. And it was kinda funny. But his voice was too wrong! Someone would pay for this...

Hayato was pleased beyond measure. His boss had sent him another email to his private account! He clicked the link... then burst out laughing ten seconds later. THAT VOICE! The Reborn spoke and Hayato truly lost it. _"BEST. BACK STORY. EVER! Those voices! HA! Oh, thank you for the laugh, I needed it,"_ Hayato wrote back to Tsuna once he had regained his breath. The brunette grinned when he read his Storm's response.

"_I thought you might like it. I found it quite funny for the very same reason. Enjoy your laugh, then get back to work. You still have to fill out all that paperwork from your last _'mission'_ Smoking Bomb."_ Hayato sobered quickly after he read that, a scowl quickly replacing his grin. '_Paperwork: the bane of happiness everywhere,'_ Hayato thought as he returned to his stack, though every now and then he'd think of the video he just saw and smirk. _'Youtube: granter of zany relief to everyone who knows where to look.'_

Takeshi watched the video, laughed like anyone else, then started surfing the suggestion bar. A very dangerous past time to be sure, though he didn't make a scene. He didn't put in his two-cents until diner. "Ah haha! It was funny! Tsuna was all 'HHIIIEEE!' and then Reborn was like 'KAPOW!' and Tsuna went 'Rawwr!'" he said when asked what he thought. The whole table was left with what can only be called a 'sweat-drop feeling.'

"Takeshi... you worry me sometimes," Tsuna said, giving his Rain Guardian a worried look. The others nodded and resolved to ask Takeshi very carefully structured questions if they ever needed to ask him anything. His thought process was too foreign for them to even guess what he was talking about.

Ryohei watched the video, but wasn't sure how to react. It kinda made him feel like Hayato had when he found his own back story video. Lambo came in half way through, so Ryohei restarted it. Of course, the mafia child laughed at it and said that Tsuna really was stupid, but Ryohei still wasn't sure how he felt about it. He settled for telling Tsuna it was true, and he was sorry he hadn't been strong enough at the time to help against Mukuro when he was still their enemy. He would have said 'evil,' but he wasn't too sure if the illusionist had ever _stopped_ being evil. Perhaps he was less evil? A different kind of evil? Didn't really matter. Anyone who wasn't part of Tsuna's inner circle who met the pineapple haired Mist user would run away screaming, 'HE'S EVIL!' Or just run away screaming. Or faint. Or go insane. Ryohei had a sweatdrop moment. Yeah, Mukuro was just evil, but somehow listened to Tsuna. For the most part.

Mukuro was curious. Why would the little mafia boss send him a youtube link? _'Well,'_ he thought, cursor hovering over the link, _'if he sent it to the rest of the Guardians, plus Reborn, it's not likely to be something horrid. Or aimed at me.'_ Thus convinced it wasn't going to hurt him, the illusionist opened the video. A minute later the maid outside his room shuddered as his creepy laugh drifted out of his darkened lair. He typed up a reply to the interesting mafia boss. _"I can't believe I was defeated by such a loser. Your luck is insane. Though I must say, that voice fit you much better. Do you think you could replicate it?"_ He hit send then ghosted along the corridors until he was out side his boss' office. A truly evil smirk crossed his face when he head the unmistakeable sound of a head hitting a desk.

"No, Hibari, I will not fight you. Honestly, it was just a video I found amusing! Why must everything be an invitation for a fight?" Tsuna said. Mukuro frowned. That hadn't been a response to his email? He shrugged. Oh well, the Skylark had been good for something. A head-desk is a head-desk after all, regardless of who caused it. He met Chrome on his way back to his room.

"What did you do?" she asked. Mukuro smirked.

"Nothing, just wanted to listen in on the Tuna Fish's reaction to my response to the video he sent. Unfortunately, it seems he read Hibari's first. No matter, I got my head-desk reaction. I am satisfied. Want to help me use this to develop more mental torture techniques?" he said. Chrome shrugged. There wasn't much that could be used in the video, but she could help pull was could.

It was a challenge. It had to be. Why else would the Omnivore send his a video of him being pathetic and then beating the snot out of the Creepy Pineapple Herbivore? _"Omnivore, fight me,"_ he sent, then passed through the secret passageways that it seemed only he knew. Honestly, how had the Omnivore not found them yet? Then again... the Omnivore did manage to vanish with startling speed when he wanted to. He arrived behind a book shelf in the Sky Office in time to catch Tsuna's head-desk.

"No, Hibari I will not fight you. Honestly, it was just a video I found amusing! Why must everything be an invitation for a fight?" Tsuna moaned. Hibari _did not_ pout and pushed the book self out of the way.

"Fight me."

"No."

"Omnivore..."

"Hayato needs to work his hand to hand. Go help." Hibari grumbled slightly, but went to hunt the bomber down. He had been getting too many close calls lately.

All in all, the Vongola didn't react much to 'DWB Tsuna and Reborn's Back Story.' Though, the maids did put more effort into finding paths around certain rooms when most Guardians were at the mansion. Or when one or more of them had been looking bored or the Boss had been growling at his paperwork.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I was having trouble even getting into the 'Manage Stories' tab. Plus I just didn't finish this chapter until, like, a few minutes before posting. I think this is a long enough chapter, and not _too_ late, so you'll have to wait for the next Special Chapter. Sorry! As always, reviews make me happy!

Regenengel3.


	35. Special Chapter 2: Coffee is Sacred

Disclaimer: Decidedly not mine.

**Special Chapter 2:** Why The Espresso Machine is to be Respected or, Mafia Law # 7: Never Mess with Reborn's Espresso

It was a bright, sunny day. The birds were singing, the Sky was blue, there wasn't a Cloud in sight, the Mist had been burnt by the Sun, and the espresso machine was broken... hence why Tsuna was upset, Hibari had fled, and Mukuro was currently in the Vongola's Emergency Room. Reborn had found the broken machine and Mukuro was the closest idi... I mean person. Reborn took a look at the espresso machine, then looked at Mukuro, then his broken producer of Liquid Life. Mukruo didn't stand a chance. Reborn didn't even reach for his gun. He beat the Mist into the ground then poured sake over him before dropping a lit lighter on his chest. Hence the 'burnt' line. After that, the hit-man went around the headquarters asking for a cup of good coffee. Those that couldn't deliver were dealt with with extreme prejudice. Inquires were also made as to _why_ and _how_ the machine was broken, as well as _who_ broke it. Tsuna had to freeze Reborn just to make sure that the poor man wasn't murdered brutally on the front lawn. With a sprinkler. And a garden gnome. Poor Juan was never the same after that. Rumor has it he worships an espresso maker that he keeps in a room filled with fine coffee, but no-one knows if that's true. What they do know to be true is that no-one can live while Reborn is deprived of his coffee. He rampaged through the headquarters and nearly killed half their men before Kyoko, the saint like younger sister of the Sun Guardian, stepped up, grabbed his gun, and held out a large, steaming mug while saying, "You don't get my signature espresso unless you put away the gun and apologize to Tsu-kun for wrecking his home." Reborn nodded and she let go of his gun, which he quickly put away before he went to find the young Decimo who was already in his office working on paperwork. Reborn genuinely felt a bit guilty, standing there and watching the young man he had mentored dutifully working on paperwork with a frown and soulful eyes, tears threatening to form.

"Tsunayoshi," he began. The young brunette grunted, not even pausing in his signing. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi." That got the young boss to look up, a single eyebrow cocked in question. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. My behavior was childish and has caused you undue stress. For this, I apologize," the hit man said, bowing his head a little. Tsuna sighed and put down his pen, linking his fingers on top of his desk and giving his tutor an even look.

"Kyoko put you up to this, didn't she," he stated. It may have sounded like a question to those who didn't know the young man, but to Reborn, it was very much a statement of fact. Had it been any other time, he might have smirked in pride at the young man's subtly. But now was not the time. He sighed.

"Yes."

"Her signature espresso?"

"Yes."

"Smelled good, didn't it."

"Yes."

"It's as good as it smells, Reborn." The hit man gave the boy a searching look. "One cannot live with you for three years without learning to appreciate a good espresso, Reborn. Just like they cannot live with you for two years and not learn to make a good espresso. I've had Kyoko's espresso many times when I couldn't go to bed because I had too much paperwork."

"I really am sorry." Tsuna raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You have enough on your plate with your Guardians and the rest of your Familia without me adding to it." Tsuna sighed, dropping his head down on his intertwined hands. Then he snorted. "What?"

"Now I know how to control you, Reborn."

"Oh?"

"Withhold Kyoko's espresso."

"I'd kill anyone who tried who wasn't Kyoko."

"I know. But I have Kyoko's ear, as well as her affection."

"Only you, Dame-Tsuna. Only you," Reborn said before leaving. Tsuna smiled as the door closed behind his tutor. The 'man' might be course, rough, tough, sadistic, and a painful teacher, but he had a good heart under all the darkness. He was kind, under the sadism, and he shared a special relationship with the brunette, as did all who came in contact with the True Sky of Vongola.

**A/N: **I realize my reactions to these videos has been lacking lately. I apologize. Also, I am marking this complete and will only be posting more when I get the funny back in these drabbles. When I have five chapters, that are actually funny(unlike this one) I will reopen this story. I apologize for the inconvenience but there are things in life more important than the next chapter of a fan fiction. Until my muse returns, my dear followers! Now, please leave a review stating what line of Shakespeare you would like Tsuna to randomly spout whenever Hibari looks especially dour and grim. Preferably something that would make everyone else in the room laugh when Tsuna says it in a poor imitation of Hibari so I can add it to one of the actually funny chapters. Cheers!


End file.
